


Совсем как ты

by timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что вообще убийцы делали со свободным временем?<br/>Что вообще могло иметь значение на фоне отнятой у кого-то жизни?</p><p>(Неудивительно, что Брюс не хотел ничего общего иметь с ним теперь.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818821) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2544300).

Робин задыхался.  
Кровь сочилась из дыры в униформе, и под тяжестью — здоровенной, давящей тяжестью — на груди рёбра опасно трещали.  
Но это ничего не значило.  
Потому что Робин задыхался.  
Он был на грязной задней улочке в Готэме, и голову неприятно вжали в холодную кирпичную стену. Бэтмен, наверное, уже получил сигнал о бедствии, но чужие толстые пальцы, пережимающие трахею, здорово мешали определить, сколько времени прошло на самом деле. Может, всего пара секунд, но ощущались они как дни.

Глаза под маской жгло. Ноги зажало под верзилой, правую руку больно придавило бедром. Если бы он только мог… да нет, он бы всё равно вывихнул плечо. Всё равно бесполезно.

Левая рука, отброшенная неудачной попыткой защититься, шарила по земле в мусоре.

Перед глазами стояли чёрные точки. Он услышал скулёж и хрип и отстранённо сообразил, что это он сам. Лёгкие разрывало без воздуха. Мир стремительно темнел. Рука судорожно скребла по асфальту. И наткнулась -  
Старый добрый Готэм.

Будь у него хоть вдох, он бы рассмеялся.

Зрение отказывало. С тем особенным спокойствием, которое приходит на смену страху неизбежной смерти, Робин прикрыл глаза. Он проследил взглядом чужую руку с заметно напрягшимися даже под пиджаком бицепсами до выступающих жил на горле, до пены на искривлённых губах. Хорошее бы фото вышло, подумал Тим. Честное.

Затем, в миг озарения, который приходит редко и внезапно, он подумал о своём предшественнике. О том, как Бэтмен опоздал.

Он закрыл глаза.

Из самых последних сил он вскинул левую руку, как мог резко, и вогнал нож.

Наступила тьма.

***

Робин пришёл в себя через каких-то несколько мгновений, но первый осознанный вдох обжёг горло. Задыхаясь и кашляя, он мимоходом отметил, что болит всё. И что он жив.

Он открыл глаза и попытался сесть. Хрипло хватая воздух, он вдруг осознал, что его до сих пор зажимает под весом чужого тела. И что всё залило скользкой кровью.

Он с усилием спихнул с себя верзилу и встал на ноги, тяжело опираясь на стену, уронил нож на грязный асфальт и передёрнулся, глянув на окровавленный перёд униформы. Он зажмурился и попытался сосредоточиться на вдохах.

Естественно, именно в этот момент явился Бэтмен. Как всегда угрожающий, он возник во входе в переулок. Робин согнулся пополам, прикрыв рукой горло, и закашлялся опять. Бэтмен заметил нож и неподвижную тушу.

На Тима он едва глянул.

Он перевернул мужчину на земле, проверил его дыхание, отвернул полу пиджака, чтобы рассмотреть рану на боку получше, затем забросил его себе на плечо и встал. Он заговорил тихо и напряжённо. С яростью в голосе.

— Ему нужна скорейшая медицинская помощь.

Робин выпрямился и попытался ответить. Получилось хрипло и ломко, будто в горло битого стекла насыпали.  
— Бэтмен…  
— Жди здесь, — прорычал Бэтмен и исчез.

Тим опустился на корточки, и его вырвало. Он хотел было вытереть рот, но перчатки промокли от крови. Его замутило снова.

Он прижался лбом к кирпичной стене и стал ждать.


	2. II

Позже, уже в пещере, Тим разделся и растянулся на медицинской койке. Перчатки, маска и плащ, окровавленные и изодранные, испарились тотчас. Чувствовал он себя беззащитным и крохотным, как нашкодивший ребёнок.

Руки дрожали так сильно, что пришлось спрятать их за спиной. Он сморгнул — глаза опять заслезились.

Тим надеялся, что Бэтмен не заметит. Но, опять же, тот был величайшим детективом земли.

Худшая часть бытия Чудо-Мальчиков, подумал он. Лежать вот так на ледяном столе ранним утром, вздрагивая, когда Альфред накладывает очередной стежок, и Бэтмен стоит поодаль, абсолютно непостижимый. Он напрягся от прикосновения медицинской перчатки Альфреда и постарался не дёргаться. Голова раскалывалась. Каждый вдох и выдох вырывались из повреждённого горла с хрипом. Тим изо всех сил старался не шевелиться, вглядываясь в лампы над головой, пока Альфред штопал его.

Он услышал, как плащ и маска Бэтмена с нарочитым стуком легли на стол. Тим не повернул голову и безуспешно попытался справиться с дрожью.

— Его оперируют. Состояние критическое.

Боль в горле была почти невыносимой.

— Брюс, это…

Он услышал ворчание, затем дверь закрылась. Брюс ушёл.

Когда Альфред закончил сшивать пятнадцатисантиметровый порез на боку, он закрыл его большим квадратом сложённой марли и отступил. Тим наконец сел и опустил ноги на пол, Альфред предупредительно сжал его плечо.

— А сейчас, мастер Тим, — сказал он, как обычно безмятежно. — Я полагаю, вы захотите вымыться. После смажьте синяки вот этим, а я скоро поднимусь к вам с чаем.

Тим взял мазь и зажмурился.

— Нет, спасибо. Не надо чай.

Альфред с сомнением посмотрел на него. Тим уже не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько… разбитым. Будто его грузовиком переехало. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Альфред, будто всё ещё сомневаясь, подал голос снова.

— Как скажете, мастер Тим.

Со стола на него неотрывно смотрела пустая маска. Тим ответил не сразу.

— Спокойной ночи, Альфред. Спасибо.

Тим почти не помнил, как поднялся наверх, но заранее решил, что будет ночевать сегодня в комнате Дика. Привычка осталась с тех времён, когда он был младше, только занял должность Робина. Он иногда забирался в кровать Дика, хоть она и пустовала регулярно, и позволял запахам и теплу убаюкать себя до сна без сновидений. С прошлой вылазки прошло всего несколько месяцев, но стыдиться у Тима не было сил. Ему хотелось только спать.

Он захватил у себя футболку на пару размеров больше и пижамные штаны и, измотанный, побрёл в ванную. Постоял под горячей водой, отскребая кожу, ровно четырнадцать с половиной минут. (Ещё в первые дни своей карьеры он узнал, что после особенно тяжёлых ночей Альфред придёт проверить, всё ли в порядке, если задержаться в душе дольше шестнадцати минут). Он переоделся и не слишком старательно вытер полотенцем волосы, затем щедро растёр мазью шею.

Он вышел из смежной ванной и пересёк холл. В комнате Дика было, к его расстройству, чисто; это значило, что Дик давно не наведывался. Тим потёр глаза и сел на краешке безупречно застеленной кровати. На пробу потрогал синяки на горле и вздохнул. Его снова затошнило.

— Вечера, Тимми.

Тим подскочил и обернулся. Он сказал — едва прохрипел, на самом деле:

— Дик? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я в гости не прихожу никогда, — он улыбнулся, подал Тиму чашку чая и взлохматил его влажные волосы.  
— Альфред? — Тим нахмурился, глядя в чай, хотя ответ был очевиден.  
— Наш старик тот ещё тиран, — серьёзно сказал Дик и принялся раздеваться. — Ты же знаешь, что отказывать ему бесполезно, — он бросил большую часть одежды на кресло в углу и только после этого заметил, что Тим молча смотрит на него. Он ободряюще улыбнулся: — Пей, пташка. Я быстро, за пару минут, — и, мыча себе под нос, Дик ушёл чистить зубы.

Тим скрестил ноги по-турецки и послушно глотнул из чашки. Горлу, на удивление, стало получше, так что он продолжил пить, прикрыв глаза.

Через пару минут Дик появился из ванной, отобрал у него почти пустую чашку и поставил её на прикроватный столик. Он стащил Тима с кровати и откинул одеяла, затем прошлёпал к двери, чтобы выключить свет.

Они забрались в постель без слов, при слабом свете из открытой в коридор двери. Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Дик нарушил молчание. Он перекатился на бок, лёг лицом к Тиму и вздохнул. Он протянул руку, бережно провёл пальцами по синякам на бледном горле Тима и сказал:

— Тяжёлая ночка выдалась?  
— М-гм, — подтвердил Тим, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза.

Дик помолчал ещё пару мгновений, затем положил ладонь Тиму на щёку и погладил большим пальцем тёмные круги у него под глазами.

— Разбуди меня, если захочешь об этом поговорить, ладно, Тимми?

Тим кивнул, и Дик, видимо, удовлетворившись этим, закрыл глаза и уронил руку на простыни, накрыв ей руку Тима. Вскоре его дыхание выровнялось, и Тим уснул следом.

***

Ночью Тим проснулся, залитый чужой кровью и с толстыми пальцами на горле, рывком сел и запаниковал, забыв, как дышать. Тёплая рука Дика потянула его за футболку, укладывая обратно, и Тим сумел наконец сделать сиплый вдох. Дик, растрёпанный со сна, сощурился, и уголок его рта пополз вниз.

— Эй, — хрипловато сказал он. — Всё позади. Иди сюда. Ты в безопасности, — он протянул руки.

Сил протестовать не было, и чудо-мальчик подполз под бок к своему старшему брату, прижимаясь поближе. Руки Дика, большие и заботливые, притянули его, почти неощутимо погладили по спине.

Повисла долгая тишина.

— Это случайно вышло, — шепнул наконец Тим в ключицу Дика, чувствуя себя ничтожно маленьким и бесконечно печальным.  
— Я знаю, что случайно, — пробормотал Дик, и ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока они оба не уснули снова.


	3. III

— Эй, Тимми, — и первым, что он осознал, было щекотное дыхание Дика на затылке. Голос его звучал возмутительно бодро: — По-моему, я чую блинчики.

Тим зарылся поглубже в одеяла, надеясь, что Дик даст ему поспать. Этой надежде, конечно, быстро положили конец.

— Тим, — тычок. — Ти-им. Ну же. У меня сердечный приступ или это покалывание Альфред-чутья?

Похоже, Дик уже проснулся.

Тим сбросил с себя руку, проигнорировал недовольный возглас и сел. Он протёр глаза и подавил зевок. Болело всё, но в воздухе явно пахло блинчиками.

— Не приступ, — начал он, но слова застряли в опухшем горле, резанули ножами, и глаза мигом заслезились от боли. Он ахнул, и рука инстинктивно метнулась накрыть синяки.  
— Так плохо, да? — сочувственно спросил Дик и сел сам. — По крайней мере, блинчики мягкие. Альфред обо всём подумал, — он со стоном выбрался из кровати, размял плечи и потянулся, пока спина не хрустнула. Нагнулся, касаясь пола, и заговорил снова: — Я так понимаю, что школа на время отменяется, если у тебя только не возникла стихийная любовь к свитерам с высоким горлом.

Тим закрыл глаза и свалился обратно в подушки.

— Ну-ну, — Дик хмыкнул, выпрямился и схватил Тима за худое запястье. — Не будь таким, — он вытащил Тима из кровати и сгрёб в объятия. — Ты такой податливый, когда сонный, Тимбо, — с нежностью сказал Дик, когда Тим привалился к нему. — Растрёпанный и в пижаме с космическими кораблями.

Тим заныл Дику в плечо (вообще-то он обожал эту пижаму), но позволил прочесать пальцами его спутанные волосы. Когда Дик отстранился, приведя волосы в относительный порядок, Тим уже слегка проснулся. Дик просиял.

— Почистить зубы, — сказал Тим сиплым шёпотом, указав через плечо в сторону ванной.

Дик поморщился.

— Конечно, братишка, ты только… постарайся не разговаривать пока. Даже звучит больно.

Тим замычал в знак согласия со слабой улыбкой, рождённой из гримасы, и улизнул к себе.

***

На подходе к кухне он услышал, как Альфред осуждающе пробормотал что-то, и как Дик куда громче ответил:

— А что, я молчать должен был?  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы советовал вам подобное, мастер Ричард, — с нажимом сказал Альфред, когда Тим вошёл. Он сел за барную стойку рядом с Диком. Его уже ждала тарелка с тремя идеально круглыми блинчиками, уложенными ровной стопкой, и сироп отдельно. Всё как он любил. Тим улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, мастер Тим, — сказал Альфред и поставил перед ним стакан молока.

Тим махнул ему рукой в знак приветствия.

Затем он перевернул ложку, облил её сиропом и принялся старательно размазывать по блинчикам. На это ушло какое-то время, но оно того стоило. Тим не обратил внимания, что Дик откровенно пялился на это (и что Альфред шикнул на него, когда тот попытался влезть под руки). Наконец он нахмурился и изучил блинчики со всех сторон. Удовлетворившись результатом, он отложил ложку на салфетку и приступил к еде, сделав вид, что не краснеет под изумлённым взглядом Дика.

Ему оставалась всего пара кусочков, когда мирная тишина в кухне превратилась в гнетущую с появлением Брюса.

Тима заметно передёрнуло при его виде; звякнув столовыми приборами на барной стойке, он поперхнулся завтраком. Он опустошил одним глотком полстакана молока, чтобы прочистить горло, и кашлянул пару раз.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — без выражения сказал Брюс и так пристально _не_ посмотрел на Дика, что сразу стало ясно: дело плохо. Плечи Дика напряглись, но он всё равно улыбнулся — и в другой ситуации эту улыбку можно было бы принять за проявление дружелюбия. Значит, они поругались.  
— Эй, Брюс? — прохрипел Тим.  
— Я сегодня завтракаю не дома, Альфред, нет времени, — сказал Брюс одновременно с ним. Он выпил кофе, стоя у мойки, и наконец-то глянул Тиму в глаза. — Я вернусь вечером.  
— Но…  
— Я поговорю с тобой вечером, Тим. Я опаздываю, — сказал он, поставил чашку в мойку и направился к двери. — Он в критическом состоянии, но его перевели в интенсивную терапию. Я дам тебе знать, если что-то изменится, — он не обернулся. — Дик, всегда рад встрече.

Дик нахмурился в ответ на сарказм, плотно сжав губы в бескровную нитку

Тим невидяще уставился в тарелку, растеряв аппетит. Брюс был таким неприветливым. Дыхание перехватило, и он постарался не поддаваться панике. Брюс же не мог правда думать, что…

Через пару мгновений на его руку легла тёплая ладонь.

— Тим, — сказал Дик, уже без намёка на злость в голосе, и бережно высвободил вилку из стиснутых до побелевших костяшек дрожащих пальцев. — Не волнуйся, ладно? Ему нужно время, чтобы переварить. Ты сам знаешь, как он относится к делу.

Тим заглянул в искренние, ярко-голубые глаза. Кивнул, хоть и не верил, и зажмурился.

— Я не… — прохрипел он, и Дик только шикнул.  
— Я знаю, Тим. И он тоже знает, правда, — они помолчали. Дик гладил большим пальцем вены на запястье Тима и хмурился.  
— Ты точно будешь в порядке? Я мог бы остаться…

Тим помотал головой.

— Езжай, — сказал он. — Опоздаешь.

Дик только нахмурился сильнее. Ему не шло.

— Правда, — пересилив боль, прохрипел Тим. — Я же сейчас решу, что ты не всерьёз с преступностью бороться хочешь.

Дик уставился на него.

— Тимми, — сказал он наконец. — Если ты хоть изредка не будешь улыбаться, как я смогу понять, когда ты шутишь?

На это Тим всё-таки улыбнулся, даже оскалил зубы. Дик встал и сдёрнул его с барного стула в объятия, беспощадные и бережные одновременно.

— До скорого, братишка, — он отстранился, чтобы поцеловать Тима в лоб. — Позвони мне, если я буду нужен, ладно? Или, э-э, напиши. Сообщение сойдёт, — когда Тим кивнул, Дик добавил: — И не дай ему на тебя давить — ты все сделал правильно.

Дик поравнялся с Альфредом у мойки, хлопнул по плечу и, когда тот повернулся, наклонился чмокнуть его в морщинистую щёку, ничуть не смущаясь. Затем улыбнулся:

— Спасибо за завтрак, Альфи.  
— Всегда обязан и всегда рад, мастер Ричард, — Альфред приподнял бровь. — Приятно знать, что вы хоть иногда питаетесь как следует.  
— Альфред! — возмутился Дик, и Тим захихикал со своего места.

Позже, когда Тим сполоснул тарелку и поставил её в посудомоечную машину, он сказал Альфреду, что будет в пещере.

Может, если он поработает ещё усерднее, Брюс не разочаруется в нём окончательно.


	4. IV

Брюс не взял его с собой той ночью, и следующей тоже.

Тим провёл эти дни в пещере, горбатился над исследованиями, набирал отчёты по делам и в целом старался приносить пользу (и только когда Альфред принёс ему очередную чашку чая, он осознал, что провёл внизу больше двенадцати часов; перед глазами всё плыло так сильно, что буквы на экране едва читались, но он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы Брюс снова мог смотреть на него нормально).

Сегодня Тим оптимистично надел костюм перед тем, как спуститься в пещеру к Брюсу. Брюс почти не бывал дома с самого инцидента, но Тим не мог с уверенностью сказать, правда ли его наставник был занят или просто активно его избегал.

Тим сглотнул, стоя у входа, и почувствовал, как неприятно взмокли ладони в перчатках. Он нервно пригладил волосы _(слабак)_ и расправил плечи. И спустился по ступенькам.

— Не сегодня, Тим, — сказал Брюс, даже не оборачиваясь. Тим уставился в пол, привалившись к перилам, и стиснул зубы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он как можно ровнее.

Брюс глянул на него.

— Может, завтра, — сказал он.  
— Ты же сам знаешь, что не завтра, — сказал Тим, удивив даже себя.

Брюс выпрямился и очень медленно отвернулся от консоли.

— Что, прости?  
— Если ты не собираешься больше разрешать мне патрулировать, хотя бы скажи об этом честно, — Брюс уставился на Тима; лицо Тима горело, и сердце билось до боли (Господи, что он _Брюсу_ несёт, почему не может просто промолчать), но он уже взвился. — Ты знаешь, если от одного крохотного дурацкого проступка, от одной ошибки наше так называемое партнёрство разваливается, то значит, не так уж ты мне и доверял изначально.

Выражение лица Брюса не изменилось.

— Я не буду говорить с тобой об этом, Тим.

Тим на это рассмеялся, резко, горько.

— Вот это сюрприз. Брюс Уэйн предпочитает пассивную агрессию вместо реального решения конфликта.

Брюс собрался было что-то сказать, бросив на Тима предупреждающий взгляд — но Тим _перебил_. Сердце билось так часто, что он испугался, что отключится прямо там. Но он всё равно повысил голос, перекрикивая бешеный стук.

— Это правда было ошибкой, знаешь. Я не хотел ранить того типа, клянусь, не хотел, — продолжил Тим, хотя горло перехватило. — А ещё я не хотел быть вторым Робином, которого тебе придётся потерять. Не хотел этого на моей совести, — во рту набралось наконец достаточно слюны, чтобы сглотнуть. — Всё к этому свелось, Брюс. Я или он. И я сделал правильный выбор.

Брюс переменился в лице — совсем немного, но выражение стало неузнаваемым. Тим даже не успел попробовать разгадать, что оно значит.

— Можешь идти, — сказал Брюс.

Тим медленно, неровно выдохнул.

— Пошёл ты, Брюс, — сказал он спокойно. Искренне.

Он развернулся и ушёл, сделав вид, что не заметил оглушительной тишины, которая прилетела ему вслед вместо оклика.

***

Будь он кем угодно, он бы побросал кое-какие вещи в сумку и ушёл.

Но он был Тимом Дрейком, поэтому он аккуратно выложил на стол содержимое рюкзака, затем поставил его на кровать. Набрав номер Дика одной рукой, он стянул перчатки, затем ботинки. Босиком прошёл к гардеробу, выбрал пару неброских вещей (умышленно не стал трогать те, на которые Брюс нацепил жучки, потому что пусть он хоть сто раз величайший детектив на свете, облегчать ему задачу Тим не собирался) и кинул их на кровать. 

— Привет, почитатель, — приветливо сказал весёлый голос Дика в трубке. — Меня сейчас нет на связи, но…

Тим нажал повторный набор. 

Он аккуратно сложил одежду — получилось неправильно, так что он попробовал ещё раз (намного лучше). Затем упаковал вещи в пустой рюкзак вместе с двумя тщательно выбранными книгами и давно просроченным домашним заданием. 

— Привет, почитатель. Меня… 

Тим отсоединился и бросил телефон на кровать. Он провёл — нет, одёрнул себя перед тем, как провести рукой по волосам, потому что уже и так достаточно поддался сегодня глупым человеческим порывам, и к чему это привело в итоге? 

Его трясло от ярости и ещё чего-то, пока он снимал свой (не свой — _просто_ ) костюм Робина, переодеваясь в самое тёплое, что у него нашлось. Ночи в Готэме были прохладные. Он прихватил бейсболку и кроссовки, закинул рюкзак на плечо и выключил свет. 

Костюм он оставил сложённым на кровати.


	5. V

Тим проснулся резко, но тихо — эта привычка вырабатывалась у любого, кто долго работал с параноиком Бэтменом. Он не открыл глаза, его дыхание осталось ровным. Его сердце пропустило, может, один удар. Но теперь он бодрствовал, осознавал окружение, ощущал каждое движение, каждое колебание воздуха.

Рядом кто-то был.

Пальцы Тима дёрнулись, хватая отсутствующие бэтаранги. Он выждал ещё миг, долю секунды, затем нащупал захваченный с собой на всякий случай перочинный нож, перекатился и бросился вперёд, быстрее молнии, на возможного обидчика.

— Эй-эй, Тим!

Он замер, прижимая острый кончик ножа к чьему-то податливому горлу. Незваный гость опустил вскинутую в защитном жесте руку и ощерился.

— Чувак. Мог бы просто поздороваться.

У Тима непроизвольно расширились глаза.

— Супербой?  
— Ага, Роб, я, — тот помедлил. — Не хочешь сделать мне одолжение и бросить нож? Я тут немножко боюсь пошевелиться, приятель.

Тим убрал нож, но не отступил.

— Почему ты меня просто не разбудил? — спросил он, не столько как лидер, сколько как лучший друг, которого подняли зря.

Кон поднял обе руки, раскрыв ладони.

— Я и собирался. Пытался придумать, как это сделать, чтоб не сорвать твою тревожную бэт-кнопку.  
— Не получилось, — сухо сказал Тим и наконец сделал шаг назад, скрещивая руки на груди. — Может, расскажешь мне, какого ты тут делаешь?  
— Об этом я как раз собирался спросить тебя. У Бэтса, знаешь ли, есть парочка приличных берлог. А ты тусуешься… здесь, — сказал Кон, осмотрелся и сморщил нос.

Тим пожал плечами, чернея силуэтом на фоне окна.

— Здесь есть крыша. Тут относительно уединённо. Здесь хорошо слышно, когда ко мне пытаются подкрасться.  
— Ты не планировал пойти в продажи недвижимости? — спросил Кон, и одновременно с ним Тим сказал:  
— И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Чувак, ничего из этого не объясняет, почему ты ночуешь на каком-то замызганном готэмском складе, а не дома, — сказал Кон, уперев руки в бока. Он заглянул своему лучшему другу в глаза и, нехарактерно помедлив, спросил: — Он тебя турнул?  
— Я сам себя турнул, — сказал Тим. — Заранее, — и добавил без нужды: — Мы поссорились.

В обычной ситуации он бы не говорил так откровенно даже с Коном, но он вымотался, всё тело болело после сна на холодном твёрдом полу, и все внутри омерзительно переворачивалось от одной мысли о будущем.

Кон, обычно рассеянный, сейчас смотрел на него очень внимательно, и — как бывало нечасто — сейчас Тиму показалось, что полукриптонец видит его насквозь. Чтобы сменить тему (и ещё потому, что ему правда было интересно), он сказал:

— Твоя очередь.

Кон пожал плечами.

— Ты меня позвал. Во сне говорил, может.

Тим нахмурился.

— Я обычно не… — начал он и оборвал сам себя, хмурясь ещё сильнее. Чёртов стресс.  
— В общем, — жизнерадостно сказал Кон. — Наверное, тебе кошмар приснился. Мне по голосу показалось, что ты испугался до чёртиков. Думал, ты патрулируешь, поэтому собирался героически влезть в самое пекло и спасти твою тощую задницу.

Тим уставился на него, затем отвел взгляд и постарался, чтобы голос звучал буднично:  
— Ну, извини, что потревожил. И, ну. Спасибо, — он помолчал. — В тяжёлом деле спасания задниц рвение — это главное.

Кон не засмеялся.

Тим поднял голову и увидел в бледном лунном свете, что Кон смотрит на него в упор, выгнув брови. Тим выдавил улыбку, которая так и не тронула глаза. Сейчас ему очень не хватало маски.

— Извини, что испортил тебе ночь. Но как видишь, никакого пекла. Мне не нужна помощь, можешь…

Но Кон уже подбирал его рюкзак и заталкивал в него книги, бормоча себе под нос: «Ну и ботан же ты». Он закинул рюкзак на плечо и шагнул к Тиму.

— Брось. Не будешь ты тут спать.

Тим знал, что этот взгляд значит, но слишком устал, чтобы стоять на своём. Он только вздохнул и расслабил плечи. Кон заулыбался и потащил его к выходу.

***

Они поднялись до самых тёмных облаков. Кон не слишком крепко придерживал его за талию, и они хранили молчание. В кои-то веки Кон, казалось, ценил тишину.

Тим был ему благодарен, только сам не знал за что — слишком погрузился в свои мысли. Он вымотался, устал до самых костей, но в голове вертелось столько _(вариантов и непоправимых трагедий, ачтоеслибы, бэтменбэтспапабрюспожалуйстанеотсылайменя — )_ всего, что, казалось, уснуть не получится уже никогда. Он не хотел, не мог, не собирался извиняться (Брюсу не были нужны извинения, ясно как день), но без Брюса Тим был… ничем.

До него дошло, что он дрожит, и уже давно. Кон, кажется, тоже заметил, виновато дёрнулся и притянул его поближе, приобняв рукой за плечи.

— Черт, чувак, я не подумал, — сказал он. — Я могу ниже полететь, если хочешь?  
— Забей, — сказал ему Тим, но прижался к нему сам, потому что Кон излучал тепло, как чёртов обогреватель. — Гражданское утеплено похуже, чем костюм.

Через какое-то время Кон шепнул:  
— Чувак, ты спишь?

Тим ущипнул его за бок. Сильно.

— Ладно-ладно! Ты просто подозрительно молчал. Ещё подозрительнее, чем обычно. И не шевелился. В общем, через пару минут будем на месте, держись.

Повисло молчание.

— Кон, — сказал Тим через пару секунд. — Ты меня сейчас серьёзно обнимаешь? — потому что руки Кона сдвинулись, обхватили его целиком, а его подбородок улёгся на макушку Тима.

Повисла еще одна пауза, неловкая разве что самую малость.

— Ты просто — ты такой грустный был! — запротестовал Кон. — И ты весь… замёрз и такое прочее. Ты, типа, даже не представляешь, как жалко сейчас выглядел. Как побитый щеночек, Роб, — и затем возмутился, будто сам не поверил, что не начал с этого: — Ты мой лучший друг, я могу тебя обнимать, когда захочу!  
— Я тебя еще раз ущипну, — пригрозил Тим. В противоположность своим словам, он спрятал лицо на плече Кона, сжав одной рукой его футболку. И был бесконечно благодарен, когда его лучший друг промолчал.

Но в конце Кон не удержался и пробормотал: «А Барт меня обнимает», и Тим всё-таки ущипнул его ещё раз.

***

Тим проснулся в темноте, дезориентированный и сбитый с толку.

— 'торый час? — невнятно спросил он, пытаясь сесть. Затем: — Я шт', на 'иване заснул?  
— Пять утра. Извини, что разбудил, — ответил голос Кона откуда-то с кухни. — Я проголодался. И если совсем точно, — он набил чем-то рот, — ты заснул на мне, пока мы кино смотрели. Я ничего против не имел, пока у тебя не потекли слюни, — и буднично добавил: — Ты в курсе, что ты слюнишься?

Тим моргнул в темноте пару раз.

— М-мф?

Было слышно, как Кон рассмеялся.

— А ты, Чудо-Мальчик, не особо сообразительный спросонья.

Тим согласно замычал и рассеяно прищурился. Они с Коном прилетели поздно — или рано, скорее, каких-то пару часов назад, и Тим сразу пошёл в душ, чтобы отмыться от вони Готэма.

(У Кона челюсть отвисла, когда он впервые увидел обнажённое горло Тима. Он просто уставился и смотрел так с минуту.

— Это… Это он тебя так? — спросил Кон севшим от ужаса голосом, и Тим только непонимающие уставился в ответ. Когда до него дошло, о чём его спрашивали, он даже рассмеялся от неожиданности.  
— Бэтмен? Нет. Ты думаешь, что он страшный и так далее, но ты же правда не веришь, что он может такое сделать с подростком?)

Тим сомневался, что сможет заснуть. Он думал, что слишком взвинчен, слишком задавлен весом всего мира, свалившимся на плечи, и Кон (неужели тот всегда был таким прозорливым?) предложил посмотреть что-нибудь. К своему стыду, Тим, кажется, даже не досмотрел открывающую заставку, прежде чем вырубиться.

Он устало моргнул. Кон включил настольную лампу у дивана.

— Давай, — сказал он. — По-моему, пора на боковую.

Тим плюхнулся обратно, сонно пробормотав что-то и заслоняя глаза от света предплечьем.

Кон присел на корточки рядом и наиграно надулся.

— Ав-в, бедный маленький боец, весь в одеяльца завернулся. Отнести тебя в кроватку, малыш?

Тим фыркнул в подушку и резко сел.

— 'адницей не будь, — сказал он и сонно пихнул Кона в плечо. Он сбросил с себя плед, которым его, видимо, накрыли, и встал. — Ла'но, — объявил он, будто это было его решением. — Я спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Роб, — он _слышал,_ что Кон у него за спиной улыбается.  
— Доброе утро, Кон, — пробормотал Тим и ушел к себе.


	6. VI

Тим зевнул, перебираясь на кухню. 

— Кофе на столе, — подсказал Кон, и Тим только посмотрел на него, будто у того отросла вторая голова. Кон закатил глаза. — Ты на меня так не смотри, чувак, я ма и па кофе готовлю постоянно. И дела по дому тоже делаю.   
— Кстати о делах, — сказал Тим, нахмурился и устроился за столом, вцепившись в полную чашку. — Разве тебе не нужно в школу?   
— Сказал ма, что мне нужно прогулять по личным причинам, — Кон пожал плечами. — Она редко возражает. По-моему, она догадалась, что что-то случилось, потому что я рано ушёл.

Тим уставился в чашку и откашлялся. 

— Коннер? Я хотел, ну. Просто. То есть. Я тебе благодарен. За…  
— Чувак, — Кон рассмеялся. — А еще нескладнее можешь?

Тим залился краской и нахмурился сильнее.   
— Я…  
— Расслабься, Роб. Перетрудишься еще, — Кон ухмыльнулся. — Итак. Чем займемся сегодня?   
— У меня особо дел нет, — сказал Тим, обращаясь больше к себе. Потому что он успел догнать домашнюю работу, а Брюс наверняка уже предупредил школу, что он будет отсутствовать пару дней, и. Ну. Он даже не знал, хочет ли Брюс видеть его даже в базе данных бэт-пещеры, не знал, Робин ли он всё ещё…

— Земля вызывает Чудо-Мальчика, приём, — позвал Кон. — Роб, все хорошо? Ты побледнел что-то.   
— Я, — сказал Тим. Провёл языком по губам. Сглотнул. — Я могу тебе помочь с домашними заданиями? Если тебе задавали.   
— Зашибись, — обрадовался Кон. — Видишь, Тим, вот поэтому ты лучший. У меня с матрицами туго, потому что не знаю, чувак, говорил ли тебе кто-то, но они куда скучнее, чем в фильме. Мистер Кэрриган сказал, что экзамен…

Тим кивал, где нужно, неспешно допивая кофе. Уж с математикой он управиться мог.

***

Первым присутствие Барта ознаменовал порыв ветра, распахнувший дверь, и размытая цветная полоса там, где он нарезал круг вокруг дивана. 

— Коннннеррр! Роб! 

Он затормозил ровно на секунду и подпрыгнул, рассчитывая приземлиться Кону на колени. Кон вскинул руку, поймал его на ТТК, бережно опустил, обездвиженного и хмурого, и обнял. 

— Ты в Тима мог врезаться, — разве что самую малость укоризненно сказал Кон вместо объяснения.   
— Я не врезался бы, — запротестовал Барт, закатив глаза, но все равно обнял его в ответ.   
— К слову, Тимми, мой мальчик, вот так выглядят объятия лучших друзей. Просто чтоб ты знал, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Кон и подбросил Барта. 

Барт просиял. 

— Привет, Тим! Коннерсказалчтотыневнастроении поэтому мне лучше не спрашивать тебя, как дела в Готэме. 

Кон хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и застонал. 

— Что? — озадачился Барт. Повернулся к Тиму: — Это не в счёт! 

Тим не смог сдержать улыбку. Он обожал своих друзей. 

— Ты разве не в школе должен быть, Барт?   
— У нас перерыв на ланч! А ты лицемер. И Супербой тоже.   
— То есть, ты прибежал ограбить кухню, — Тим только покачал головой.   
— Точно! — Барт сбежал на кухню на суперскорости и вернулся с горой снэков. — Яизабыл.

Тим глянул на баночку ледяной содовой, материализовавшуюся в руке, и засмеялся.   
— Спасибо, Барт. 

Барт что-то сказал, но из-за набитого рта разобрать не получилось. Он с некоторым усилием сглотнул и глянул на них поочерёдно.   
— А чем это вы заняты.   
— Мы _учились,_ — с нажимом сказал Кон, махнув рукой на тетради, погребённые под разноцветными упаковками.   
— О, матрицы, — пренебрежительно сказал Барт. Он набил рот снова, добавил: — Тоска, — и не заметил, как Кон бросает на него убийственные взгляды. Затем, так и не дожевав, улыбнулся: — А что потом делать будем?   
— _Ты_ вернёшься в школу, — твердо сказал Тим. — Мы тебе неприятностей не хотим, Барт.   
— В школе скучно, — заныл Барт. — Ну можно я потусуюсь здесь?   
— С Максом после школы поговори, — посоветовал Коннер. — Может, он тебя отпустит вечером.  
— Сомневаюсь, — Барт внезапно помрачнел и отпихнул оставшиеся снэки. — Отстойно быть ребёнком-супергероем. 

Тим кивнул, и во рту загорчило. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза и ссутулил плечи. Почувствовал, как пополз вниз уголок рта. 

Он заметил, впрочем, как Коннер ответил Барту подзатыльник.

***

Ближе к девяти вечера кто-то постучался во входную дверь. Кона это заинтриговало: в Башне никто себя так вежливо не вёл. 

За дверью его ждал смутно знакомый приятный тип, темноволосый, улыбчивый, в простой футболке и джинсах. Коннер всё никак не мог вспомнить, где же его видел. 

— Привет. Извини, что без приглашения.   
— Ага, — глупо ответил Кон. 

Улыбка у типа стала чуть неловкой, когда он засмеялся. 

— Не узнаешь без маски, да? — он сложил пальцы, закрывая верхнюю часть лица у глаз. Поиграл бровями. 

У Коннера отвисла челюсть. 

— Найтвинг?..  
— Зови меня Дик, — сказал он, опуская руки. Он дальше улыбался, склонив голову набок. — В общем, Коннер, ты мог уже догадаться, что я приехал за моим братишкой.   
— Он спит, — честно ответил Кон. 

Брови Дика скрылись под художественно растрёпанной челкой.

— Ты, кажется, меня не понял. Я к Тиму. Ты знаешь, вот такого роста, — он показал рукой, — Чёрные волосы, голубые глаза, такой трогательно-мрачный?   
— Ну, — Кон уставился на него. — Ну да. Он спит, — брови Дика, кажется, уползли ещё выше, и улыбка стала шире. До Кона, наконец, дошло. — А, ну да. Хах. Он не так много спит обычно.   
— Я понимаю теперь, почему ты Тиму нравишься, — поддел его Дик, — ты сообразительный, — и Кону бы, наверное, стоило оскорбиться, но Дик подмигнул и так искренне рассмеялся. Потом добавил: — Я ненадолго его разбужу. Нам нужно переброситься парой слов. 

Кон прищурился, его покровительственные инстинкты встрепенулись. Он больше не хотел видеть своего лучшего друга таким, как вчера, так что он сложил на груди руки и загородил вход. 

— Послушай, _Найтвинг_ …  
— Я приехал исключительно в личных целях, — сказал Дик всё так же дружелюбно, но в его голосе прорезалась сталь.   
— Послушай-ка, — прорычал было Кон, но его перебили:   
— Дик? — они одновременно повернулись. В конце коридора стоял Тим, сонно подпирая стену и растирая глаза кулаком. На нём были помятые спортивные штаны и линялая футболка, но в свободной руке, свисающей вдоль бока, он держал полумаску. 

Дик ухмыльнулся и ткнул в маску пальцем. 

— Малый, ты знаешь, что она защищает секрет личности, только если её надеть? 

Тим нахмурился, затем стиснул кулак, сминая маску. 

— Показалось, что твой голос услышал, — без выражения сказал он. — А почему ты?..

Дик вошёл, миновав Коннера. 

— Извини, что разбудил тебя, Тимми. Мы можем поговорить?   
— Д-да, — сказал Тим и встал ровнее. — Конечно. Э-э, — он подождал, пока Дик подойдёт, и развернулся в сторону своей комнаты.   
— Ты знаешь, — буднично сказал Дик, закидывая ему руку на плечи, — я не очень обрадовался, когда увидел от тебя пару пропущенных звонков, а потом узнал, что ты пропал без вести. И что у тебя телефон отключён. Просто имей в виду. 

Тим виновато дёрнулся. 

— Я забыл зарядку. Я не подумал. Не подумал, что — ну, то есть, тебе не нужно было ехать сюда только из-за…  
— Я догадался, что ты в безопасности, когда поговорил с ма Кент, — сказал ему Дик. Он закрыл за собой дверь спальни Тима только до половины, и Коннер решил, что это практически приглашение.

Это же почти не будет считаться подслушиванием, если он не воспользуется суперслухом, правда? Если нормальный человек может услышать разговор, скажем, просто ошиваясь тут, может, вытянув вот так шею, чтобы видеть, что происходит за приоткрытой дверью… И вообще, это практически его долг как Лучшего Друга Тима — убедиться, что его подозрительно очаровательный братец не примчался сюда по наводке от Бэтса, чтобы вернуть Тима в земли молчаливых мрачных мудаков, которые будут дальше давить на его чувство вины. (И что бы у них там не произошло, Тим наверняка был не виноват.)

Они сели на краешке кровати. Найт— Дик всё ещё улыбался, но уже не так широко. Он качнулся, пихнув Тима плечом в плечо. 

— Хочешь поговорить? 

Голос Тима звучал глухо, потому что он спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Кону пришлось напрячься, чтобы не подключить суперслух. (Потому что _уважать надо_.)

Улыбка Дика съёжилась, стала печальной и понимающей, пока Тим говорил, но так и не пропала. Его рука легла Тиму на плечо. Дик наклонился и пару минут бормотал что-то Тиму на ухо. 

Где-то на середине плечи Тима расслабились, и он снова стал просто печальным и усталым. 

— Правда? — сказал он, и это было первым, что Кон услышал за это время, не жульничая.   
— Да ну, Тимми. Не я тебе объяснять должен, что делать.   
— А было бы неплохо, — невесело сказал Тим, и Дик только тепло рассмеялся.   
— Поверь мне, красавец. Он сделает вид, что ничего не было. У него такие методы. 

На это Тим пробормотал что-то ещё, и Коннер ничего не услышал, но уловил тон — тихий, полный самоуничижения. 

После этого Дик встал, потянув за собой Тима, и они обнялись. 

_Добровольно._

Кон сдержал изумлённый вздох и прищурился, когда Дик сжал руки. Он отстранился, поцеловал Тима в лоб («Робина! Того самого! Который круче некуда!» — заорал мозг), и сказал: 

— Люблю тебя, братишка. 

Тим, привалившись к Дику, выглядел все таким же подавленным. 

— М-м. И я тебя. Прости, что тебе пришлось сюда тащиться.  
— Не извиняйся. И не смотри так упаднически, Тимбо. Ты всё сможешь. 

Кон не услышал ответа, потому что до него вдруг очень ясно дошло, что они сейчас выйдут из комнаты Тима и пройдут ровно мимо его дьявольски хитрого укрытия. Он метнулся обратно, и ещё никогда он не был так рад своим суперсилам. Чуваки из бэт-семьи его пугали.

Тим проводил Дика до двери. 

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — пробормотал Дик Кону, выходя. — Я решил порадоваться тому, что у Тима есть друзья, которым не всё равно настолько, чтобы даже подслушивать, — он подмигнул во второй раз, только теперь это было _жутко до дрожи_.

Кон побледнел, когда Дик жизнерадостно махнул им двумя пальцами на прощание и ушёл. 

Кон сел на диван рядом с Тимом, отзеркалив его позу со сложенными на коленях руками и взглядом в никуда. На пару минут повисло молчание.

— Я, наверное. Я в Готэм вернусь завтра.   
— Я догадался, — сказал Кон. — Я тебя подброшу перед школой, — и потянулся растрепать ему волосы, просто чтобы досадить.


	7. VII

— Спасибо, что подбросил, Кон, — сказал Тим, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. Он сунул руки в карманы.— Не за что, Роб, — сказал Коннер и зевнул. Оглянулся, рассматривая деревья. — Ты уверен, что не дальше?   
— Всё в порядке. Я всё равно хотел размять ноги. Тут близко. 

Коннер пристально посмотрел на Тима. 

— Не дай ему тебя уесть, Тим. Бэтмен он там или нет.   
— Конечно, — сказал Тим, улыбаясь краешком рта. (Он только надеялся, что вышло искренне.)  
— В случае чего — только крикни, хорошо? — сказал Кон. Между бровей у него залегла складка, которая никак не хотела разглаживаться. 

Улыбка, казалось, стала натянутее.

— Ты в школу опоздаешь.   
— Угу, — Кон поджал губы. — Ма меня убьёт, если я не загляну пожелать ей доброго утра.   
— Посмотри на плюсы, — Тим пихнул Коннера в плечо. — Она тебе, наверное, приготовила завтрак.   
— Слушай, а правда, — встрепенулся Кон. И тут же посерьёзнел снова: — Удачи.   
— До скорого, — Тим поднял руку, прощаясь. Проводил его взглядом, когда Кон взлетел в светлеющее небо. 

Только через час после рассвета Тим дошёл до особняка. Он внутренне собрался (вспомнил все запасные планы на худший случай) и проскользнул через чёрный ход. 

В кухне было пусто и чисто, но тревога всё равно грызла изнутри. Он смутно хотел встретиться с Брюсом на своих условиях, но что он ему, чёрт побери, говорить собирался-то? 

— Я люблю его нежно, — сказал тогда Дик и тут же сухо исправился: — Когда я его не ненавижу. Но я к тому, что эмоциональная глубина у него примерно с напёрсток. Поэтому когда ты явишься домой, он сделает вид, что ничего не было — и это неплохо — но потом, когда он решит, что ты не смотришь, он будет едва заметно улыбаться, потому что он так показывает, как сильно рад твоему возвращению, — Тим в этом сильно сомневался, так что Дик добавил: — Тим. Поверь мне. Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. 

Но по возвращению Тим растерял всю уверенность. Слова Дика не грели. (А если он не нужен Брюсу? Если Брюс только и ждал повода? Если он ненавидит его, отошлёт его подальше? Если, что ещё хуже, Тим станет невидимым? Если его будут игнорировать, как очередное напоминание о неудаче, как призрак, бесцельно ошивающийся в особняке?) Голова закружилась от невозможных мыслей, и Тим сам не заметил, как дошёл до своей комнаты без препятствий. 

В комнате практически ничего не изменилось, кроме двух вещей. Во-первых, костюм Робина убрали, заботливо повесив его в шкаф. Во-вторых, его ждал поднос с двумя тостами с мармеладом и чашка чая, над которой ещё клубился пар. Потому что Альфред волшебник. Или же…

Тим высунулся в коридор.

— Э-э, — сказал Тим, и Альфред обернулся. — Тебе… тебе Дик позвонил? 

Альфред вежливо приподнял бровь. 

— А должен был, юный сэр?   
— Я… Ладно, забудь.   
— Боюсь, Бэтмен вчера задержался допоздна, — гладко вставил Альфред. — Подозреваю, что мастера Брюса мы ещё пару часов не увидим. 

Тим был так беспомощно ему благодарен сейчас за понимающий взгляд, что у него хватило сил только на то, чтобы улыбнуться, несмотря на тревогу. 

— Рад, что вы снова с нами, мастер Тимоти, — тепло добавил Альфред. 

Тим зажмурился. 

— Спасибо, Альфред, — сказал он, имея в виду намного больше. 

Он неспешно сгрыз тосты, ни о чём не думая, а потом растянулся на кровати и уснул прямо так, не раздеваясь.

Пару часов спустя Тим засел в библиотеке, перебирая домашние задания, которые ему отправил Айвс. Он сидел в наушниках спиной к двери, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и поэтому ощутимо подпрыгнул, когда на плечо легла рука. 

Тим сдёрнул наушники и развернулся к Брюсу, раскрыв рот. Он мимолётно порадовался, что его застали врасплох и у него не было времени разнервничаться наперёд. 

— Не хотел тебя пугать, — сказал Брюс вместо извинений. Волосы у него были прилизаны, и он надел дорогой серый костюм. Выражение лица у него, как обычно, не читалось. 

Тим на миг стиснул наушники покрепче. 

— Всё в порядке, — вот только сердце всё равно колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
— У меня совещание на несколько часов. Альфред уехал по делам.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Тим и запоздало спохватился, что слишком уж явно прозвучало: «И зачем ты мне говоришь?»   
— Я буду поздно…

У Тима всё оборвалось.

— …так что будь готов выйти к одиннадцати. Альфред уже вернётся, чтобы приготовить ужин. 

Он что, серьёзно только что?.. Рот Тим так и не закрыл.

— Э-э,— сказал он и запнулся, сам себя возненавидев. — Конечно, Брюс. 

Скорее всего, ему показалось, что уголки губ Брюса дёрнулись вверх, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

***

Патруль прошёл… хорошо, хоть Тим и вымотался. В основном потому, что он каждую свободную минуту следил за Бэтменом, пытаясь вычислить, что тот думает, и придавая слишком большое значение частым паузам. 

И хотя всё прошло гладко, и они работали безукоризненно, как всегда — Бэтмен даже отпустил Робина на обход одного, на что Тим даже не рассчитывал после своего грандиозного провала — он всё равно нутром чуял, что упустил что-то.

Что-то важное. 

Под ложечкой тревожно тянуло.

Ночь выдалась тихая, никто из привычных психопатов и больших шишек не вылез, так что домой они попали уже в половине третьего ночи. В глаза под маской словно песка насыпали. Прошла всего неделя с последнего выхода на улицы, но объединённый стресс патрулирования и до сих пор неясное состояние отношений с Брюсом вымотали сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. 

Дик, впрочем, оказался прав. Брюс ни слова не сказал ни о их ссоре, ни о… инциденте. 

Закрывая глаза в относительно ненапряженной тишине в бэтмобиле, Тим откинулся на спинку пассажирского сидения и подумал, что может теперь осторожно понадеяться на лучшее. Потому что Тим провёл полдекады, изучая повадки Брюса и повадки Бэтмена, и, кажется, ничего не изменилось. 

Тим открыл глаза от неожиданности, когда машина затормозила. Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как они приехали. Он выскользнул со своей стороны, ступил на холодный пол пещеры и подавил зевок. Направился было к компьютерам, но его окликнули. 

— Тим.

И он замер, потому что Брюс не обращался к нему по имени, пока на нём была маска. Он вдруг встревожился, и сам не понял почему, но постарался придать лицу нечитаемое выражение. И вопросительно склонил голову.

Брюс — не Бэтмен, потому что он уже стянул маску — выглядел… как сам не свой. Что-то не так было с его лицом, с изгибом рта. С тем, как он держал плечи под плащом. 

— Я хотел узнать, можем ли мы… поговорить. 

Тим почувствовал, как взмокли ладони, и с трудом сдержал нервный порыв вытереть их о бёдра. Он совсем чуть-чуть стиснул зубы. 

— Я… Да. Э-э. О чём ты хотел?..

Альфред возник с ним рядом, будто из ниоткуда. 

— Добрый вечер, мастер Брюс. Мастер Робин. 

Тим смутился и коснулся маски кончиком пальца. Робином он себя совсем не чувствовал. 

— Привет, Альфред. 

Брюс только кивнул, принял горячую чашку и тут же отставил её на консоль.

— Тим, — снова сказал он.   
— О чём думаешь, Б.? — спросил Тим, силясь говорить буднично. Прозвучало слишком жизнерадостно, слишком тонко в тёмной тишине пещеры. Будто он пытался косить под Дика. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Альфред чуть нахмурился и поставил поднос с нетронутой чашкой для Тима. 

Кадык сдавило застёжкой плаща, когда Тим попытался сглотнуть. 

— Мне нужно сказать тебе, — сказал Брюс, твёрдо, но словно сомневаясь в то же время. — Дэвин Уэлш — грабитель из подворотни, — «Тот, которого ты ударил ножом» повисло в воздухе, невысказанное. — Он подхватил инфекцию до того, как его выписали. 

Тим очень ясно вдруг почувствовал, как капелька пота скатилась по шее и под воротник плаща. Пульс застучал в ушах. 

Кажется, он даже перестал дышать, не в силах отвести взгляд от рта Брюса, который произносил:   
— Он умер, Тим.


	8. VIII

Мир сузился. Тим не мог вдохнуть, не слышал ничего, кроме дробного перестука собственного пульса в ушах. В глазах потемнело. Он не знал, держат ли его ещё ноги, не чувствовал ничего, а в пещере дальше эхом отдавался голос Брюса: «Он умер, Тим».

Он словно погрузился под воду, в самую давящую, ледяную глубину, больше ощущал, чем слышал её рёв вокруг. Он отключился. Растерялся. Впал в шок. Подумал ещё, что его сейчас стошнит. 

Рука Альфреда легла ему на плечо, мигом вернув в реальность. 

— Мастер Тимоти, — сказал он с явной тревогой. — С вами всё в порядке? 

Ему потребовалось пару мгновений, чтобы заставить онемевшие губы работать. Пристальный взгляд Брюса ощущался физически. 

— Я, — выдавил он и осёкся. Попробовал ещё раз: — Угу. Просто… не ожидал, — он откашлялся. — Спасибо за новости, Брюс. Я… я постараюсь лучше. 

И прежде чем Альфред успел что-то сказать, Тим ткнул большим пальцем в сторону лестницы. 

— Я вымотался. Пойду наверх, но. Я отчёты утром заполню, — и улыбка на губах показалась пластмассовой. 

Тим неловко взобрался по лестнице, едва разобрав, как Альфред внизу укоризненно заговорил вполголоса. 

Грудь сдавило, и Тиму казалось, что он не дышит как положено. Голова закружилась, когда лестница в пещеру осталась позади. 

 

Тим стал машинально стаскивать с себя костюм по пути в свою комнату. Сначала перчатки, бережно сложенные и заткнутые за пояс. Затем маска, туда же. Он расстегнул плащ, сложил его и перекинул через руку. 

_Робин был убийцей._

Тим запер за собой дверь и направился к кровати. Вдохи до сих пор давались с трудом. Он снял пояс и аккуратно положил на одеяло униформу. Методично разделся, сбрасывая одежду как вторую, третью, четвёртую кожу. Перед тем, как уйти в душ, он тщательно сложил всё.

Он не плакал. Ему казалось, что он должен, но на месте эмоций всё ещё клубилось что-то чёрное, уродливое, удушливое. 

(Если не считать проявлением эмоций тошноту, конечно.)

Он вдохнул пар и постарался выровнять дыхание под обжигающим душем. В голове было пусто. И не сразу, но натренированное тело всё же победило физиологические реакции. 

Тим простоял под душем так долго, что каждая капля стала колоть раскрасневшуюся кожу, как иголка. 

Он разодрал в мясо предплечья и руки. 

_Убийца._

И наконец, через час или даже больше, он сдался. Выключил воду и обессилено привалился к прохладной кафельной плитке. Он всё равно остался грязным. Нечистым. Ему никогда не смыть призрачное ощущение чужой крови с рук. 

Это была метка, которую никогда не убрать. _(Он умер, Тим.)_

Он медленно переоделся в чистую мягкую пижаму и чистил зубы до тех пор, пока дёсны не закровоточили. Затем вышел из ванной и сел на краю кровати, глядя прямо перед собой, на коленях руки и расправив плечи. 

_Убийца._  
(Это вышло случайно.)

Через какое-то время Тим всё же вернулся в ванную и уставился в зеркало с нездоровым любопытством. 

Выглядел он так же, как раньше. (Может, это не сразу проявлялось?) Он был обычным собой, с тёмными кругами под глазами и слегка опущенными вниз уголками губ.

 _Убийца!_  
(Я постараюсь лучше!)

Он всмотрелся в своё лицо, в лицо убийцы. Киллера. Того, кто забрал чужую жизнь. 

Он… ничего не чувствовал. Оцепенел. 

Возвращаясь в спальню, Тим мимолётно задумался, возненавидит ли его теперь Дик. Ведь это были его цвета, его имя, его наследие. (Он никуда не годился.)

Тим провёл остаток ночи на краю кровати, периодически вставая, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало в ванной. (Он не изменился — как он мог не измениться? — только глаза всё сильнее краснели. Может, с этого всё начиналось?)

Солнце взошло целую вечность спустя. 

Тим ушёл в школу рано и вернулся очень поздно, надеясь пересекаться с Брюсом и Альфредом как можно меньше. Он пошёл к себе сразу, но оставленная на столе еда не разбудила аппетит. 

Он весь день гадал. Видит ли кто-то. Что на нём отметины, что он сломан. (Сам он заглядывал в каждое зеркало, но ничего не видел — пока что.) Сломан так, что каждый шорох одежды нашёптывает: «Убийца», что каждое обращение по имени звучит как обвинение. Сломан так, что это уже не исправить. 

И каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он видел перекошенное лицо Дэвина Уэлша. Жертвы убийства. Убитого Робином. 

(Это вышло случайно!)

— Тим, — сказал Брюс с порога, и Тим подпрыгнул. Он был уверен, что запер дверь. — Я не думал, что ты снова вернёшься в школу так быстро.   
— Я, ну. Спрятал синяки гримом, — услышал собственный голос Тим.

Брюс внимательно посмотрел на него. Задумчиво. Выражение лица у него было… чуждым. Интересно, что Брюс видел, глядя на него. Тима замутило, и он решил, что не хочет знать. 

Когда Брюс заговорил, голос у него был ровным:   
— Ты готов сегодня патрулировать?   
— Так точно, — на автомате ответил Тим. 

Лицо Брюса на миг окаменело. Затем он кивнул и ушёл. 

 

Они не обсудили это ни в ходе патруля, ни после. 

Всё было совсем как раньше, но Тим всё время ждал подвоха. Брюс отпустил его обычным пожеланием спокойной ночи, не оборачиваясь. Тим ушёл наверх и пялился в стену, пока не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы сидеть. После этого он пялился в потолок. 

Свет он не выключал. 

Впереди ждал очередной день в школе, полный беспокойства и тяжести совершённого преступления. Он видел знаки в каждом взгляде и на каждой доске. 

Трое преподавателей спросили, всё ли с ним в порядке. (Это прозвучало как обвинение.)

Он ушёл после ланча, пешком вернулся в особняк и сел бездумно ждать следующего патруля. Спать хотелось ужасно, но _немогунебудунезаставляйтеменяпожалуйста!_ он не лёг.

Он вышел на улицы без единой жалобы и ничего не сказал Брюсу, когда тот отправил его домой всего лишь в час ночи. Он (неестественно) улыбнулся Альфреду, когда вернулся, вежливо отказался от чая и пошёл наверх, переступая свинцовыми ногами. 

Тим сел на край своей кровати и стал ждать. Чего именно, он не знал. В какой-то момент позвонил Дик, но он сбросил вызов. Проигнорировал два последовавших за ним сообщения. И продолжил ждать, раздавленный и неподвижный, на одеяле. 

Следующим, что Тим осознал, было пробуждение — он вздрогнул, когда в ушах отдалось эхо рыка (мертвеца) и толстые невидимые пальцы сдавили саднящее горло. Глаза жгло. Хотелось вернуться на полторы недели назад. Хотелось закрыть глаза, спрятать голову в коленях и больше никогда, никогда не поднимать её. 

Хотелось поспать, не боясь покойного _(нет, убитого)_. 

Поэтому около трёх ночи он, крадучись, спустился по лестнице. 

Долгое время Тим просто стоял в коридоре, рассматривая полосу жёлтого света из-за закрытой двери в гостиную. Это была любимая гостиная Брюса, куда он уходил, когда нужно было поработать допоздна. Даже сейчас Тим слышал тихий шелест бумаг и перестук клавиатуры. 

Наконец Тим зажмурился, проглотил ком, будто состоявший из лезвий, в горле и постучал один раз, прежде чем войти. 

Брюс глянул на него почти вопросительно, но вернулся к работе, когда Тим сел на диван рядом. 

Тишину нарушали только порхающие по клавишам пальцы Брюса, пока Тим не заговорил. 

— Над чем ты работаешь? — голос звучал ужасно хрипло даже для него самого. И добавил, не рассчитывая на ответ на первый вопрос: — Тебе помочь? 

Брюс перестал печатать, и его взгляд метнулся к Тиму. 

— Тебе стоило бы пойти в кровать, Тим, — сказал он, кажется, даже с ноткой заботы.   
— Завтра суббота, — сказал Тим. — Или сегодня. 

«Не могу уснуть», не стал добавлять он, потому что Брюс, вообще-то, считался детективом. 

Брюс не ответил и вернулся к бумагам. На миг сердце Тима сжалось в панике, потому что — а вдруг это последняя капля? Вдруг он отвадил Брюса, как было с его родителями _(плохой сын)_ , он не сможет…

Но Брюс сказал:   
— Глянь вот это, будь добр.

Тим на автомате взял папку и принялся просматривать содержимое раскрасневшимися, усталыми глазами, и только после до него дошло. Надежда встрепенулась, застилая на миг чувство вины. 

Он поизучал бумаги пару минут и в итоге устало сказал:   
— Наверняка расхождение в полицейских отчётах. Охранные камеры слишком легко проверить, — Брюс задумчиво кивнул, забирая папку. — Я считаю, МакКарти. С его отчётом нечисто что-то. 

И, несмотря на собственное сопротивление, Тим почувствовал, как сонно съезжает по спинке дивана, и привалился к плечу Брюса. Потому что Брюс был тёплым, и безопасным, и вроде бы не злился на него, не смотрел обвиняюще, а Тим — Тим просто хотел поспать. 

Тим прикрыл наконец глаза, убаюканный надёжностью, теплом, перестуком клавиш и ровным сердцебиением Брюса. И быстро отключился. 

По его ощущениям, прошло меньше минуты, когда Брюс вдруг встал, так резко, что Тим упал лицом в диван и мигом проснулся. Он приподнялся, опираясь ладонями, полусонный и растерянный, и за право на место в его желудке сцепились тошнота и тревога. 

Брюс стоял в дверях, глядя на него и странно кривя губы. 

— Тебе нужно поспать, Тим, — сказал он после паузы и вышел, оставив его одного. 

Долгое мгновение Тим пялился на дверь, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. 

А затем он поднялся к себе, один, чтобы пережить ещё одну бессонную ночь.


	9. IX

_Тим не мог дышать. Гигантские руки давили на горло, душили насмерть, и, кажется, у него текли слезы, он не мог отбиться и не мог двигаться, его словно парализовало на месте —_

_Он вогнал нож в податливое тело над собой. Нападающий замер, его хватка ослабела, и Тим, задыхаясь, выбрался из-под Дэвина Уэлша._

_Только вот истекающее кровью неподвижное тело оказалось намного меньше, его закрывал канареечно-желтый плащ, и у Тима перехватило дыхание по совсем другой причине. Паника захлестнула с головой._

_Нож был в крови. В липком красном были руки без перчаток. Ладони оставили уродливые отпечатки на желтом, когда Тим судорожно перевернул Робина, свою жертву — Джейсона, совсем юного, страшно неподвижного, с кровью на губах. Это его кровь впитывалась в джинсы Тима._

_Бэтмен стоял поодаль, смотрел, ничего не предпринимая, и Тим попробовал позвать его, чтобы попросить помочь или чтобы извиниться, но ему не удалось издать ни единого звука._

_Когда он оглянулся, Джейсон все еще лежал на земле, но теперь уже не был подростком. Кровь залила кожаную куртку, и на нем не было маски, чтобы спрятать мертвый остекленевший взгляд._

_Тим всхлипнул, умоляя Бэтмена — Брюса — помочь, но тот стоял неподвижно, а с рук Тима капала кровь покойника, и он не знал, что делать. Это вышло случайно!_

_Отчаявшись, он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь — чего угодно — что могло бы ему помочь, но увидел, что —_

_Он стоял у поля, усеянного телами. Рядом лежал — Тим поперхнулся на вдохе — Коннер. И Барт. Стефани. Кэсси. Остальные Титаны. Джек — папа, и Дана. Тим сорвался на бег, но его встречали только мертвые глаза и кровавые раны. Некому было ему помочь._

_Бэтмен дальше наблюдал, безучастный._

_Тим споткнулся, полетел в лоснящуюся от крови траву — ненененетпожалуйстанет — и увидел черное и синие полосы, окрашенные кровью в красный. Дик, Дик — простиябыникогда — и Альфред. У Тима больше не было сил двигаться. Он остался стоять на коленях, упираясь руками в землю посреди того хаоса, который сам создал, безотрывно глядя на тела друзей. Бэтменбрюсбрюспожалуйстабрюс продолжал безучастно смотреть. Всего в полуметре от него, недосягаемый._

***

Тим проснулся в слезах и в поту.

Горло саднило от всхлипов. 

Он спешно встал и добрел до ванной, где его безудержно вырвало в унитаз. Зажмурился, прислушиваясь к плеску, затем, не вставая, слепо потянулся слить воду. 

Очень долго Тим сидел на полу, прислонившись головой к холодной плитке на стене. Он не собирался засыпать, но задремал на пару минут. По ощущениям прошло едва ли больше пары секунд.

Через какое-то время он все же нетвердо поднялся на ноги и сполоснул рот. Вытер лицо мокрым полотенцем и сложил из него компресс для припухших раскрасневшихся глаз. 

А после оделся и спустился на первый этаж, хотя за окном едва начало светать, неся в одной руке потрепанный томик для эссе по английскому. 

Он замер в нерешительности. В любое другое время он бы пошел на кухню, но он не хотел никого видеть _(никто не хотел видеть его)_ , хотел избежать… того, что в нем видели, того, что отражалось в ответных взглядах. Так что он резко свернул с курса и ушел в одну из редко используемых гостиных. Запер дверь и открыл в шторах крохотную щель.

Он осторожно сел на край дивана. Прилежно уставился в книгу, но даже не стал пытаться читать ее, потому что глаза жгло от усталости и чувства вины, и не выходило сосредоточится на словах. Да и мысли его бродили где-то очень далеко. 

(Он умер, Тим.)

Знал ли Брюс, что Тим бы все отмотал назад, не раздумывая? Если бы только мог? 

Тим яростно заморгал от боли, когда в уголках пересохших глаз выступили непрошеные слезы. Его снова затошнило.

Через какое-то время он услышал шаги Альфреда в коридоре. Они остановились в коридоре, и длинные тени вползли под дверь. Тим задержал дыхание, потому что Альфред точно знал, что он здесь. 

Но Альфред постоял несколько секунд и зашагал дальше, и Тим был настолько ему благодарен, что съехал на диван и зажмурился. Выдохнул.

Потому что он не мог…

Он положил книгу рядом. Какой смысл прикидываться. 

Что вообще убийцы делали со свободным временем? 

Что вообще могло иметь значение на фоне отнятой у кого-то жизни?

(Неудивительно, что Брюс не хотел ничего общего иметь с ним теперь.) 

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Тим услышал, как Брюс спускается по лестнице. Он передернулся, вспоминая произошедшее (как его отвергли), но Брюс прошел мимо прямиком в кухню. 

Тим не хотел рисковать, так что он тихо пробрался обратно в свою спальню наверху. По крайней мере, рассудил он, тут Брюс не сможет наткнуться на него случайно. Его приемный опекун явно не хотел его видеть (а хотел ли вообще когда-нибудь?).

Тим свернулся в изножье своей кровати, уткнувшись лицом в руки. Спрятался, как маленький. 

Если бы только это работало.

***

В дверь постучали. Тим не стал отвечать, но Альфред вошел все равно.

— Завтрак, мастер Тим, — сказал он, поставил поднос на столик у кровати и принялся хлопотать над чаем. Он, сама строгость, подал Тиму тарелку с тостом.

Отвертеться от еды, как удалось бы в любое другое время, у него не вышло. Альфред не сводил с него глаз, пока Тим не приступил к еде. 

— Мне стало известно, юный сэр, — сказал он, стоя спиной к Тиму, — что вы не спите в последнее время. 

Тим сосредоточился на еде и не ответил. Знал, что Альфред ответа и не ждет. 

— Вы не возражаете, если я составлю вам компанию, сэр?  
— Я… Альфред…

Альфред сел на край кровати, держа не одну, но две чашки чая. Он все спланировал заранее. Тим не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза и дальше упорно пялился в тарелку.

— Ешьте, мастер Тим, — напомнил Альфред. 

Тим послушно кивнул и приступил ко второму тосту. Тост был на вкус как обвинения. 

Хотелось расплакаться. 

Альфред просто сидел рядом, вполне довольный тишиной. Когда он наконец заговорил, Тим вздрогнул, но сумел скрыть это, сделав вид, что потянулся за чаем.

— Не могу не заметить также, что вы едите куда меньше, мастер Тим.  
— Наверное, аппетита нет, — промямлил в чашку Тим. — Я… Прости, Альфред.  
— Вы не обязаны передо мной извиняться, мой дорогой Тимоти, — сказал Альфред так искренне, что на миг Тим растерялся. 

Он ссутулился на кровати и сосредоточился на своем чае, чтоб не смотреть дворецкому в глаза. Руки дрожали. Он надеялся, что Альфред не заметит, как чай плещется в дорогой фарфоровой чашке. 

— Я, — попробовал он, но сказать ему все же было нечего. Ничего из того, что дворецкий и так не знал, по крайней мере.  
— Мастер Тим, — сказал Альфред так неожиданно твердо, что Тим дернулся и посмотрел на него. — То, что произошло — не ваша вина, мой мальчик. Я это понимаю, и это понимает мастер Брюс, хоть сопереживание, как и коммуникация, никогда не были его сильной стороной. Как вы, без сомнения, уже заметили. 

Тим зажмурился и отвернулся. 

— Я весьма надеялся, что это будет ясно без слов, — задумчиво продолжил Альфред. — Но в этом поместье слишком многое остается невысказанным. 

Альфред забрал у него тарелку и отставил ее в сторону. 

— Никто не винит вас в случившемся, — сказал он. — Главное, что вы вернулись домой в целости. Пожалуйста, не вините себя за то, что вам не под силу изменить. 

Они посидели в тишине пару мгновений. Тим допил остатки давно остывшего чая. 

И сказал наконец надломанным шепотом:  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. 

Альфред приобнял его за плечи (когда только успел?), бережно, надежно. 

— От вас мы ничего не требуем. Но если вы будете дальше изводиться и тревожиться, то это ничего не даст, мастер Тим.  
— Но, Альфред, — неразборчиво сказал Тим и покачнулся. Комната дрогнула. Он завалился на спину, но дворецкий бережно подхватил его, уложил на матрац и забрал чашку из расслабленных пальцев. — …ты что… мне снотворного подсыпал? 

Альфред не ответил, устраивая его на подушках и поправляя одеяло. Он убрал со лба Тима волосы так бережно, что от этого больно кольнуло.

— Я был бы весьма благодарен вам, Тимоти, если бы вы почаще напоминали себе, что произошедшее не ваша вина. Трагедия, безусловно, но неизбежная. 

Тим запаниковал, попытался сопротивляться туману в голове. С отчаянием начал опять:  
— Но, Альфред…  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Альфред, словно давал обещание. Похлопал его по руке. — Спите крепко, мастер Тим.


	10. X

Голову словно набили ватными шариками. 

Тим сел и тут же завалился обратно. Он зевнул, разморённый и расслабленный, затем перекатился на бок. Уткнулся в подушку и заснул снова. 

Когда он проснулся во второй раз куда позже, уже отдохнувший, вина ударила по нему, как кувалда. 

Он забыл. 

Он убил человека, чьего-то сына, брата или друга, убил — и забыл. Неважно, что всего лишь на какую-то минуту, неважно, что в голове стоял туман после снотворного и долгого сна. 

Он забыл. 

Он ненавидел себя. 

Альфред сказал, что он проспал четырнадцать часов. Тим забрал из холодильника то, что ему приготовили на ужин, и вернулся наверх.

Он сидел на краю кровати, переодевшись в Робина полностью, не считая перчаток и маски, пока за ним не пришёл Альфред. Брюс ничего не сказал, даже не глянул в его сторону, когда Тим спустился в пещеру. (Не винил его никто, как же. Ха.) Альфред мягко подтолкнул его к бэтмобилю.

Тим сел на пассажирское сидение и стал ждать, пока Бэтмен закончит возиться с компьютером. Впереди ждала долгая ночь.

***

Было поздно, и Тим вымотался. Они — он и Бэтмен, спина к спине — разбирались с какими-то подонками из банды. Не имело значения, что Бэтмен не сказал ему ни слова за сегодня, не имело значения, что Тим перехватил его взгляд от силы дважды за три часа — они работали вместе безупречно. Практически танцевали. Тим предугадывал движения своего напарника, предвидел каждый его шаг, менял положение и технику боя, чтобы лучше подстраиваться под Брюса.

Брюс вынес кого-то справа (Тим называл этого про себя «Кольцо в носу»), и на ногах осталось всего несколько человек, не считая тех, кто бросился врассыпную при виде Бэтмена. 

Робин крутанулся на месте, уложил одного ударом в грудь с ноги, уклонился от тяжёлого кулака справа и пригнулся, затем ударил головой, отправив его в полёт. 

А потом Тим развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с мертвецом. 

Он оцепенел, чувствуя, как широко распахнулись глаза и леденящий страх пополз по спине. Взгляд, который преследовал его в снах, пригвоздил к месту. 

— Б.?.. — голос надломился от ужаса, когда Тим попытался позвать, но Бэтмен уже бросился к нему — только плащ коснулся, когда он пронёсся мимо. 

Бэтмен вцепился рукой в перчатке в горло мертвеца, приложил его головой о стену и оскалился, наваливаясь на него всем весом.  
— Я, кажется, понятно объяснил тебе, мистер Уэлш, — прохрипел Бэтмен, — что будет, если я тебя ещё хоть раз увижу.  
— Я мальца даже не тронул, — раздражённо пробурчал Дэвин Уэлш.

Сломанная скула, отстранённо отметил Тим, когда армированный локоть Бэтмена врезался Уэлшу в лицо. Тима затрясло, потому что до него начало доходить. 

Он смотрел, как Бэтмен водворил Уэлша на ноги, наклонился, чтобы прорычать ему что-то, что расслышать не удалось. Швырнул его обратно на грязный бетон со скорее всего вывихнутым плечом. 

А Робин просто беспомощно стоял где стоял, и почти сошедшие синяки на шее саднили. Руки дрожали. Ощутимо бил озноб.

Бэтмен посмотрел на него.

— Вызывай полицию, Робин. И свяжи задержанных.

Тим вздрогнул и закрыл рот. Кивнул. В лицо будто вкололи анестезию. Он выбрал автоматический вызов готэмской полиции, порылся в карманах пояса, нащупывая пластиковые стяжки. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Уэлша. 

Его мутило. 

Его предали. 

Как он мог. 

Как Бэтмен мог после всего…

Он отпрянул, когда Бэтмен тронул его за плечо, подталкивая к бэтмобилю. Полицейские машины уже подъезжали, а Тим стоял столбом, казалось, целую вечность.

Брюс мрачно поджал губы. Его плечи окаменели. Он сказал: 

— Поговорим дома.

***

До дома Тим не дотерпел.

Едва добрались до пещеры, Тим пулей вылетел из бэтмобиля, бледный и дрожащий. Он не собирался ничего говорить, но слова сорвалось с языка сами — 

(— И как, тебе весело было? 

Едва слышно скрипнули перчатки Бэтмена, когда он сжал руки на руле.

— Дома обсудим, — грубо ответил он. 

На что Тим нехарактерно огрызнулся:  
— Что обсуждать, что ты меня убийцей назвал смехуёчков ради?)

— и теперь он стоял посреди пещеры под тяжёлым взглядом Бэтмена. Он был в ярости. Было обиднее, чем когда-либо вообще, и что-то гадкое больно сдавило грудь. 

— А ещё про меня говорят, что я равнодушный. Но ты… — и он покачал головой. — Я сейчас впервые не хочу вырасти совсем как ты. Ты больной, Брюс.

Челюсть Бэтмена заметно напряглась, но маску он не снял. Он спросил:  
— Ты закончил? 

И Тим вспыхнул на это бесконечное безразличие. 

— Люди тебе не опыты! Ты не можешь — не можешь просто запороть один и начать следующий! 

Тим задумался мимолётно, как выглядит сейчас в глазах Брюса. Видит ли тот личность или просто очередной инструмент, заводной механизм, который нужно настроить. И понял вдруг, что не может больше находиться здесь. С этим человеком, под этим взглядом. 

И Тим ушёл, рванул вверх по лестнице, бегом до самого кабинета. Он даже не заметил, что за ним идут следом, пока его не окликнули:  
— Робин. 

Он развернулся и содрал маску, не обращая внимания на клей. Не заметил, как больно ободрал кожу и тёплую кровь, стекающую по щеке. 

— Меня зовут _Тим!_

Крик вернулся эхом. 

— Тим. Я не хотел, чтобы ты так узнал об этом, — куда тише сказал Брюс.

Тим не заметил, что плачет, пока машинально не вытер слёзы с лица. 

— Самое страшное, что ты знаешь. Что стоит тебе попросить, и я что угодно для тебя сделаю. Я бы даже… — горло больно сдавило от злости и чего-то ещё. _Я бы даже не возразил,_ хотел сказать он. _Если бы ты просто сказал, что я больше не нужен, я бы ушёл, как тебе этого хотелось._

Брюс смотрел на него, будто видел впервые, с каким-то странным недоумением. 

До Тима вдруг дошло, что этот дом был просто ещё одним, где ему не было места, где о нём могли забыть, где он мог прозябать в одиночестве, пока снова не понадобился кому-нибудь. Где с него стряхнули бы пыль по сиюминутному капризу, а потом забросили снова до лучших времён.

Он только покачал головой, и его замутило. Он вышел из кабинета, миновав обеспокоенного Альфреда. Нужно было просто собрать вещи, забрать ноутбук, и просто. Просто…

— Тим, — позвал у него за спиной Брюс. Он снял маску и выглядел расстроенным. 

Альфред стоял поодаль, глядя то на одного, то на другого. Видимо, беспокоился. Почти насторожился, даже. 

Брюс спросил:  
— Мы можем сесть и поговорить об этом? 

Тим с усилием выпрямился.  
— Разве тебе не нужно заметки делать? Тебе же нужен максимально точный отчёт о результатах, да? 

Брюс стиснул зубы.

Тим ушёл на второй этаж, не сказав больше ни слова. И только когда он закрыл дверь и опёрся о неё спиной, скомкав плащ, он поднял наконец дрожащую руку и вытер глаза ещё раз. Безучастно уставился на смятую в кулаке полумаску. 

А потом рекордно быстро переоделся, собрал вещи и пошёл на выход.

Альфред ждал его в холле, но Тим не дал ему и слова сказать. 

— Альфред, пожалуйста, не мешай мне.  
— Мой милый мальчик, — Альфред нахмурился, — я и рассчитывать не могу, что вы останетесь, — он сжал плечо Тима и невесело добавил: — Берегите себя, мастер Тим.  
— Ага, — сказал Тим, теребя лямку рюкзака. — До скорого. То есть. Ага.

***

Дик ответил после двух гудков, хотя на часах было четыре утра.

— Тимми? — не здороваясь, спросил он. Он встревожился, хотя старался говорить обыденно: — Как дела, приятель?  
— Ты мог бы… — хрипло начал Тим, и ему стало противно от себя самого. — Ты мог бы меня забрать? Я в Блюдхэйвене, но не очень знаю, ну, куда идти, и…  
— Конечно, — оборвал его бессвязные извинения Дик. — Где ты сейчас?  
— Я на автобусной станции на тридцать седьмой улице. Возле заправки.  
— В гражданском? — Тим согласно замычал, и Дик сказал: — Жди меня, родной. Я быстро.  
— Да не спеши, — сказал Тим, хотя Дик уже отсоединился. И добавил, обращаясь к длинному гудку: — …извини.

Тим обхватил себя руками, мелко дрожа. И сел ждать. Он правда не очень представлял, что делать.

Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Дик подъехал, и дёрнулся только на негромкий гудок. 

Дик открыл переднюю дверцу и высунулся с водительского места, опираясь рукой на крышу. Ему в спину светил уличный фонарь, и выражение лица разобрать было нельзя, но в позе читалась тревога. Он повернул голову в сторону Тима. 

Тим подобрал рюкзак с соседнего кресла и перешёл дорогу. 

Они сели в машину молча.

Тим старательно затолкал рюкзак себе под ноги и завозился с ремнём, чтобы не смотреть Дику в глаза. 

Дик без слов постучал пальцами по рулю, глядя вперёд.

— Поговорим? — спросил он, покосившись на Тима.

Тим молча помотал головой, и Дик не стал настаивать. Машина ожила и загудела. 

Тим вздрогнул и проснулся только когда машина плавно затормозила. Во сне он привалился к дверце со своей стороны и свернулся под курткой, которой его укрыл Дик. Радио бормотало вполголоса. Часы на приборной доске сообщали, что сейчас всего пять с небольшим утра.

Дик вырубил мотор.

— Приехали, Тимбо. 

Тим неловко нашарил ремень, выволок рюкзак из-под сидения, потёр глаза. Дик закрыл машину, машинально забрал у него рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и направился к дому. 

— Спасибо, что приехал забрать меня, — пробормотал Тим. 

Дик только сверкнул искренней, может, чуть печальной улыбкой.

— Старшие братья для того и существуют, Тимми.


	11. XI

Лицо жгло. 

— Не чешись, — сказал Дик, и Тим не дёрнулся, хоть и не знал, что тот не спит. Он уронил руку на матрац и собрался перекатиться на бок. 

Дика, впрочем, обмануть не удалось: он взял Тима за плечо и развернул к себе. Он сощурился, так до конца и не проснувшись, и придержал Тима, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Затем наклонился и поцеловал пластырь у него под глазом.   
— Красавец, — сонно улыбнулся он с нежностью. Прикрыл глаза и плюхнулся обратно в подушку. 

Тим всё же перекатился на другой бок, чувствуя, как горят щёки. А потом всё-таки дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда Дик навалился на него и пробормотал ему в макушку:   
— Воскресенье. Рано. Я спать дальше, — помолчал и добавил: — М'жешь н' спать. Н' ш'велись только. 

На часах значилась половина восьмого утра, и Дик, похоже, не шутил. Так что Тим прикрыл глаза и завернулся поплотнее в одеяло. 

Сложно было поверить, что они поднялись сюда, едва волоча ноги, каких-то два часа назад, после того, как Дик усадил его за кухонный стол и обработал нанесённую им самим рану на лице, устало сжал его плечо и сказал: «Ну её, эту спальню для гостей? Пойдём спать, братишка», и послал Тима умыться, пока выискивал для него одежду вместо пижамы. (Он даже прибрался немного, хотя Тим, наверное, не должен был заметить. Приятно было знать, что Дик помнит, как он любит порядок.)

— Спи, Тимми, — пробурчал Дик, обнимая его крепче. 

Тим послушался. 

Завтракали они почти в середине дня, взлохмаченные и прямо в пижамах. Дик уничтожал яичницу прямо со сковородки, пока Тим горбился за столом и пытался придумать, что сказать. 

Дик, впрочем, будто в кои-то веки и не возражал, и говорил за двоих. Заполнял пустоту у Тима в груди дурацкими историями и нежными прозвищами, красочными жалобами на коллег по работе и преступников, и перечнем фильмов, которые Тим обязан был увидеть. Отвлекал. 

Затем он отправил Тима в душ и сказал, что скоро вернётся с чем-нибудь съестным поприличнее. Взъерошил ему волосы, чтобы они встали торчком, поиграл бровями — любой другой выглядел бы как идиот, но Дик оставался просто славным — и сказал:   
— Чистые полотенца под умывальником. И будь осторожен, кран с холодной водой расшатанный. 

Тим сходил в душ, взял чужое мыло и шампунь, чтобы смыть с себя запах патруля, постели Дика и горелых тостов. Он вышел всего через пару минут, убирая с глаз мокрые волосы. 

Он решил не открывать рюкзак и предпочёл своим вещам одолженную одежду. (Сейчас ему совсем не хотелось быть Тимом Дрейком.) Он сел на диван ждать возвращения Дика.

Дик вернулся с относительно здоровой едой на выбор и горой джанкфуда. 

Он положил на кофейный столик стопку взятых напрокат фильмов и поприветствовал Тима ленивой улыбкой. Они разложили продукты в ненапряженной тишине.

Нарушил молчание Дик. 

— Мне нужно поработать немного. Там отчёты закончить и прочую бюрократию, от которой я отлынивал. А вот после этого я обязан устроить себе марафон кино и отключённых мозгов. Я слишком долго откладывал.

Он даже втянул Тима помогать («Потому что ты намного меня умнее, Тимми», — и заулыбался краешком рта, когда Тим хрюкнул от смеха), так что закончили они к началу четырёх.

Затем он отволок Тима на диван, погрёб его под пледами, подушками и вредными снэками. Буднично закинул руку Тиму на плечи и нажал воспроизведение на плеере. 

О патруле никто из них не заикнулся. 

 

Тим проснулся на следующее утро от того, что Дик потряс его за плечо и спросил:   
— Ты собираешься сегодня в школу? 

Он даже не задумывался, когда ответил: «Нет», даже не обернулся. 

— Ого, — сказал Дик. Его рука была тяжёлой и тёплой. — Хотел бы я такое твёрдое мнение иметь в твоём возрасте. 

Тим на это ничего не сказал, только подождал, пока Дик сдастся, поправит одеяла и рассеяно чмокнет его в макушку. 

Тим то дремал, то просыпался снова от возни Дика в душе, запаха горячей воды, зубной пасты и крема для бритья, скрипа кроватных пружин и шороха ткани. Когда Дик наконец собрался на работу, он снова потянулся тронуть Тима за плечо. Только в этот раз Тим его ожидал — и устало вздрогнул ещё до того, как к нему притронулись. Рука замерла, затем отстранилась. 

— У меня короткая смена сегодня, всего семь часов, — сказал Дик после короткой паузы. — Ты не заскучаешь один за это время? — он не то чтобы ждал от Тима ответа, и продолжил: — Тимми. Если я буду нужен, позвони, хорошо? Не девять-один-один, а мне лично. А то мне влетит. 

Дик ушёл, зловеще проинструктировав Тима напоследок: «Ты только не ходи в гостевую спальню, ладно?».

Тим, естественно, провёл весь день за уборкой. 

Он начал в совмещённой ванной, бездумно отскребая душевую кабинку и пол. Протёр всё дезинфицирующим средством из запечатанной бутылки, найденной у Дика в кладовке, выбросил пустые картонки от туалетной бумаги и бутылки от шампуня. Затем переместился в гостевой санузел, а оттуда перешёл на кухню. После он взял перерыв и перекусил, привёл в порядок и пропылесосил гостиную и, как мог, выровнял стопки дисков с фильмами и журналов. Трогать остальное, более личное, Тим посчитал возмутительным вторжением, так что он просто сел и стал ждать. В голове было пусто.

Дик вернулся поздно вечером и поприветствовал Тима, чмокнув его в щёку: «Привет, красавец». Он выскользнул из куртки, а потом его глаза широко распахнулись. 

— Ого. Ладно, мне очень неловко, но я, кажется, ошибся квартирой. В моё оправдание, вы очень похожи на моего младшего брата, славного такого…

Уголки губ Тима осуждающе опустились, и Дик, не выдержав, рассмеялся. 

— Ох, Тимми. Если бы я знал, что тебя так напрягать будет, я бы прибрался ещё вчера. Прости.

Тим на это ничего не сказал, только неловко передёрнул плечами, пока Дик изумлённо оглядывался.

— Ты что, плитку на кухне поменял?   
— Просто почистил, — сказал Тим почти язвительно. Дик медленно повернулся к нему.   
— Вот так-то лучше, — от улыбки в уголках глаз у него собрались морщинки, и Дик сменил тему, прежде чем Тим успел спросить, что он имел в виду. 

 

Той же ночью Тим наконец неуверенно спросил:   
— В общем… сколько ты знаешь? 

Дик оторвался от своего дела, уронив на стол наполовину собранный прототип какой-то ерундовины и, кажется, сам этого не заметил.   
— Нам не обязательно прямо сейчас…

Тим снова передёрнул плечами, и один уголок его рта пополз вниз. 

Лицо Дика смягчилось. 

— Я… Альфред мне звонил. Сказал, что тип с той ночи. Что он умер, — и искренне, печально добавил, накрывая руку Тима своей: — Но Тим. _Тимми_. Никто не винит тебя, и что бы дома не случилось…

Голос Тима дрогнул:  
— Он не умер. Брюс мне… он. Он соврал. 

Дик потрясённо умолк, приоткрыв рот. Этого он точно не ожидал. 

— Но, — сказал он. — Это же не — да зачем ему вообще?..

И Тим признался. Тихо, пристыжено:   
— Он не хочет, чтобы я дальше был его Робином.


	12. XII

Дик долго обнимал Тима перед тем, как выйти на улицу той ночью.   
Они стояли в тишине у окна в спальне. Тим молчал, оцепенелый и замёрзший, прямая противоположность тёплым, гибким рукам Дика, его тёплому дыханию у самого уха. 

_(— Тимми, это не — он, наверное… Слушай, какая бы кретинская причина или оправдание у него, как ему кажется, есть, это — дело не в этом. Если бы он не хотел, чтобы ты был Робином, он бы тебе прямо сказал. Поверь мне.)_

Дик далеко не сразу отстранился, чтобы поцеловать Тима в лоб. 

— Позвони мне, если буду нужен.  
— Я справлюсь, — ответил Тим, и добавил: — Береги себя, — он попробовал улыбнуться, когда Дик отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и исчез, растворяясь в ночи. 

Тим ещё долго стоял у окна, вглядываясь в темноту. 

_(— Тим. Родной. Если бы — если бы он тебя уволил, ты бы знал. Серьёзно. Он слова не выбирает в таких обстоятельствах. Я знаю, о чём говорю в этом случае.)_

Он спустился на кухню. Он убедил Дика, конечно, чтобы уходил, сказал ему, что будет в порядке. Но на самом деле… Он не очень представлял, что же ему делать. 

Тим думал, что после того, как он честно расскажет Дику о том, что произошло, может, станет… Ну, как-то лучше. Но он чувствовал себя таким же опустошённым и растерянным, и его до сих пор слегка подташнивало. 

_(— В общем, план такой. Пока что поживёшь со мной. Но рано или поздно тебе придётся поговорить с Б., — и, заметив, как Тим запаниковал, добавил: — Не сразу, конечно. То есть. Ему реально нужно побыть в одиночестве и подумать над своим скотским поведением, — он улыбнулся, коснувшись пальцев Тима. Притворился, что не заметил, как тот дёрнулся. — Но до этого побудь со мной, столько, сколько тебе понадобится. Тебе это на пользу пойдёт.)_

Тим опустился на диван. Тяжело. Как ноша, такой чёртов эгоист, что даже от самого себя тошно становилось.

Дику он был не нужен. Не больше, чем Брюсу или родителям. 

(Он просто не знал, куда ещё податься.)

_(— Тебе нужно будет в школу вернуться, — задумчиво сказал Дик, поглаживая его пальцы. — Не завтра и даже не послезавтра. Но скоро, хорошо?)_

Тим сидел на диване Дика, в гостиной Дика, в квартире Дика, в окружении вещей Дика, где ему не было места. 

Неуместный и брошенный.

***

Дик разбудил его рано утром, бережно потряс за плечо, присев у дивана в костюме Найтвинга и с маской в руке. 

— Эй. Не хочешь в кровать перебраться? 

Тим неуклюже сел. Он не помнил, как уснул. 

В гостиной давно царила темнота, отливающая синим из-за света от телевизора. Тим уснул на боку, вжимаясь лицом в подушки. 

Он нырнул Дику под руку, стряхивая её с себя, и встал, пока Дик шарил по дивану в поисках пульта.

Если он и заметил, что Тим плакал, он ничего не сказал.

***

Дик проспал будильник. 

Тим проснулся первым, свернувшись в клубок с чужой подушкой в обнимку. Волосы Дика щекотали затылок. Он, не глядя, ткнул локтем назад и пробормотал:   
— Когда тебе на работу вставать?   
— В шесть тридцать, — глухо и хрипло ответил Дик. — Будильник стоит, Тимми.

Тим оцепенел, глянув на циферблат у кровати.  
— Сейчас семь двадцать пять, Дик. 

Одеяла дёрнулись, Дик выругался и тяжело свалился на пол, запутавшись ногами в простынях. 

— Я — чёрт, душ, — послышалась возня и спешные шаги в сторону ванной. Хлопнула двери. 

Тим, ошарашенный, полежал ещё с минуту, затем спустился на кухню.

***

Он постучал в дверь ванной, слегка запыхавшись. 

— Не заперто, малый, — отозвался Дик. — Но я голый, так что на свой страх и риск заходи. 

Тим осторожно открыл дверь, старательно игнорируя пар и силуэт за шторкой. Осторожно протянул тарелку одной рукой. 

— Завтрак, — и поставил её на стойку. — Кофе на умывальнике. 

Дик высунулся из-за шторки. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо, вода капала на пол, глаза у него были комически круглыми, а на лице виднелась тонкая полоска крови там, где процедура бритья прошла неудачно. 

— Всего лишь тост, — виновато сказал Тим и сбежал, не вслушиваясь, что Дик ответил.

Пару минут спустя Дик влетел к нему, полностью одетый, догрызая на бегу корочку. Он ухмыльнулся, когда Тим отвёл взгляд, поставил чашку на стол и наклонился чмокнуть его в щёку (даже не отряхнув крошки, хотя Тим особо не брезговал). 

— Ты лучшая жена-тире-младший брат во всём мире.

Рука Дика на плечах была тяжёлой. Тим съёжился под её весом, под тяжестью внимания, и коснулся предплечий Дика, когда тот сжал пальцы. И ничего не сказал, когда Дик пробормотал:   
— Даже форму мне выложил и всё такое, — и потёрся влажными после душа волосами о его висок. Даже по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. 

Через какое-то время Тим спросил:   
— Ты разве не опаздываешь? 

Дик замычал на это и отстранился. Он взял стул Тима за спинку, наклонил его, балансируя на двух ножках, и навис над Тимом. Он даже не дёрнулся — знал, что Дик бы его не уронил. 

— Не скучай сегодня, Тиммерз, ладно?   
– Это приказ, офицер? — спросил Тим, выгнув бровь. Но кому, как не Дику было знать, что он смеётся.  
— Считайте это дружеским напутствием, юноша, — сказал Дик звучным голосом, каким положено было заверять горожан, что всё в порядке. Он тоже засмеялся. 

Тим фыркнул. 

— Увидимся вечером, красавец, — он снова чмокнул Тима, будто в этом не было ничего такого, и дал стулу упасть на все четыре ножки, оставив Тима с его завтраком наедине.

***

Тим провёл весь день с пользой. Сначала занялся давно просившей внимания стиркой Дика (для вида он бросил в кучу пару чистых вещей из рюкзака). Стиральная машинка была в подвале, и, глядя, как чёрное бельё кружится в мутной от кондиционера воде, Тим лениво задумался, бывают ли у Дика проблемы со стиркой костюма. Или он просто установил здесь камеры и спускается сюда в одиночестве, когда никого нет.

Может, стоило спросить его при случае.

После успешной стирки и раскладывания сухих вещей Дика по местам (потому что Тим предпочитал порядок), он сел за кухонный стол и записал постыдно куцый список того, что умел готовить. 

Выглядел он примерно так: 

_Омлет  
Блинчики  
Паста  
Томатный суп (или куриный?)  
Запеканка (НЕТ)  
Пастуший пирог_

Он хотел было написать рядом второй список того, что любит Дик, но там было бы всего три пункта: стряпня Альфреда, еда на вынос и хлопья. 

Тим вздохнул, перевернул листок и приступил к составлению оптимального списка продуктов. 

После он сходил за покупками (очень удачно; он воспользовался кредиткой, полученной от Брюса пару месяцев назад, потому что сомневался, что от тридцати восьми долларов и сорок двух центов миллиардер обеднеет, да и не скрывал он, куда поехал), повозился с обедом (готовил по памяти, а ещё кухня Дика была не особенно интуитивно понятной), и написал короткое сообщение Дику, спрашивая, когда тот вернётся. Затем прибрался у Дика в шкафу (не слишком тщательно, потому что не хотел, чтобы Дик считал его странным) и нацарапал пару заметок в домашнее задание по истории.

Он так погрузился в свои конспекты, что не сразу услышал шаги и отчётливое: «Тимбо?» и затем: «Тимми?..»

Дик был в кухне и беззастенчиво широко заулыбался, когда увидел его.   
— Привет? 

Он зарылся в холодильник, спросил:   
— Ты что, за продуктами ходил? — а потом: — Ого, это обед? Пастуший пирог? Выглядит жутко вкусно, можно его в духовку ставить? — и потом забормотал себе под нос, всё ещё головой в холодильнике. Закрыл его наконец и спросил: — Так что, меня обнимут или как?   
— А? — красноречиво спросил Тим.  
— Это единственное правило Casa de Dick, — сказал Дик, протягивая руки. Ухмыляясь. — Так что же? 

Тим покачнулся на пятках, дёрнулся назад, будто отстраняясь. Он не понимал. Дик что, серьёзно? Не хотелось, чтобы вышло неловко, если старший просто решил пошутить. Или нужно было посмеяться? А если он попробует обнять Дика, а тот не ответит? 

— Вот всё самому делать приходится, — сказал Дик, закатил глаза и сгрёб Тима в медвежьи объятия. — Я скучал, — сказал он так тихо, что Тим даже засомневался, что услышал. — Чем занимался сегодня?   
— Ничем особенным, — пробормотал Тим, когда Дик его отпустил. Затем криво улыбнулся и спросил: — А ты много геройствовал?   
— Спас вот эту коробку из-под двери, — сказал Дик и ткнул пальцем. 

На столе стояла относительно большая коробка. Открытая. Тим подошёл ближе и увидел рядом две коробки поменьше. Одна была подписана «Мастер Ричард» безупречным почерком Альфреда, вторая — «Мастер Тим». На дне коробки побольше Тим заметил до боли знакомое красное с зелёным. Дыхание перехватило, когда Тим сунул внутрь руки и коснулся ткани кончиками пальцев. 

— Так что, — сказал Дик, — хочешь сегодня в патруль со мной, Робин?


	13. XIII

Робин едва поспевал.

Найтвинг опережал его на пару крыш (вселенская несправедливость, между прочим. Дик сожрал в два раза больше печенья от Альфреда, а ещё обманул Тима, что уничтожил и его порцию. Тим успел даже раскраснеться от злости, прежде чем Дик рассмеялся и достал коробку из-за спины), но даже не запыхался.

Найтвинг всегда был показушником.

Но Робин широко улыбался. Было здорово снова выйти на улицы, пусть даже не на свои. Не на улицы Готэма.

Дик взлохматил ему волосы перед выходом.

― Как думаешь, сможешь со мной потягаться? ― он самодовольно улыбнулся, налепил маску и резко бросился в окно так неожиданно ― Тиму даже показалось сначала, что Дик просто выпал. А потом он схватился за свою маску, сгрёб плащ и бросился догонять полоску синего в отдалении, ориентируясь на смех.

Голова кружилась от того, как Дик смеялся, как плащ рассекал воздух, знакомо обвивая его с каждым прыжком и броском, от скрипа перчаток и глухого топота ботинок. От мимолётного ощущения невесомости в самой высокой точке прыжка, когда он перемахивал с крыши на крышу. От короткого мига перед тем, как он приземлялся.

От всеохватной секундной паники, когда он понял, что промахнулся в прыжке, ошибся в темноте, _вот дерьмо ―_

И Найтвинг сгрёб его за руку так крепко, что, наверное, остались синяки, вытаскивая в безопасность.

― Я там тоже пару раз чуть не сорвался.  
― Мог бы просто предупредить, ― проворчал Робин, потирая руку.

Найтвинг сжал его плечо, будто извиняясь.

― Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что сам забыл до последнего? ― и добавил, подмигнув: ― Но ты же справился, а, чемпион?  
― Задница ты, ― фыркнул Робин, стряхивая его руку в перчатке. Он отвернулся, игнорируя смех своего брата.

После этого Найтвинг его не обгонял, делая вид, что не слышит возмущённого: «Я вообще-то сам о себе позаботиться могу!» и требований не задерживаться ради него. (Но Тим изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку, и Дик об этом знал.)

Они пресекли ограбление в самый разгар, одна нога здесь, другая там. Копы прибыли на место через семь минут. Незадачливые грабители уже ждали их, повязанные, тщательно встряхнутые, с запчастями разобранных пушек, разбросанными вокруг.

Найтвинг и Робин издали смотрели, как их арестовывают, издали, чтобы убедиться, что всё прошло гладко, а потом Найтвинг сорвался с места быстрее, чем Робин успел сказать: «Эй, погоди-ка».

Робин догнал его через пару крыш, закатил глаза, когда Найтвинг театрально прижал палец к губам. Он подобрался поближе и присел.

Старший наклонился, щекоча губами его ухо, и пробормотал:

― Тут компания покруче, да?

Робин двинул ему локтем (щекотно же), и спросил:  
― Какой план?  
― Вламываемся, надираем задницы, ― улыбнулся Найтвинг, сверкнув зубами. ― Как обычно, в общем. Ты с чёрного хода, я сверху?  
― Вечно тебе всё веселье достаётся.  
― А кто из нас тут напарник, а? ― от белеющей в темноте улыбки и от предвкушения у Тима по спине побежали мурашки.

Драка, в целом, прошла как обычно. Найтвинг появился первым, спрыгнул через смотровое окно в потолке и бросил что-то вроде: «Я предупреждал, что будет, если вас снова тут поймаю?» и потом: «И поздоровайтесь с моим маленьким приятелем», когда Робин возник из тени. В основном они рисовались, конечно.

Но когда всё почти закончилось, один из верзил ― с пирсингом-булавкой в губе и парочкой непристойных татуировок на половине перекошенного от рыка лица ― налетел на Робина, стиснув в руке карманный нож.

Робин высчитал результат двадцати трёх разных блоков и самые безопасные, самые эффективные способы разоружения. Но Тим? Тим застыл. Парализованный страхом, прирос к земле на месте. Нож очертил в воздухе серебристую дугу, а он так и не смог сдвинуться, остро осознавая все возможные последствия, каждое из которых могло обернуться бедой: он мог ранить его, может, даже смертельно…

Найтвинг налетел сбоку, выбил стиснутый нож из чужой руки, от души впечатал верзилу в стену и дал ему свалиться бетонный пол. Его рука тяжело легла на плечо Робина.

Тиму показалось, что Дик сейчас его встряхнёт. Он не встряхнул, хотя ему наверняка хотелось.

― Ты в порядке? ― спросил он. Но для Тима это прозвучало больше как: «Чем ты думал вообще?». Белые линзы смотрели на него в упор, хотя Дик даже попытался улыбнуться.

По нему было видно, как сильно он сам испугался.

Робин только пожал плечами и кивнул. Они разделились, чтобы навести порядок и вызвать полицию.

После этого Найтвинг выразительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем взлететь на ближайшую крышу, и Тим догадался, что этот взгляд означает ещё до того, как присоединился к Дику.

Он очень тактично отослал Робина домой. Может, это было и к лучшему.

***

Дик проснулся на следующее утро с трудом, ворча в подушку и неловко пытаясь нашарить будильник.

― М-м-не-е-ет, ― промямлил он, пряча лицо от света из окна. Пошарил по простыни рядом с собой: ― Тим-м-е-е-е.  
― Ты сегодня какой-то жалкий, ― сказал Тим, потыкав его в складки кожи у зажмуренного глаза. Он смилостивился и выключил будильник сам, подавив смешок, когда Дик облегчённо вздохнул и рухнул обратно в кровать.

Он чуть приподнялся и невыразительно уставился на стоящего рядом Тима.  
― Тим? ― спросил он. ― Ты в школу идёшь?  
― Как ты догадался? ― сухо сказал Тим. ― По галстуку, да? Или по куртке с эмблемой моей школы?  
― Слишком рано для твоих шпилек, ― без выражения сказал Дик и закрыл глаза снова. ― 'торый час?  
― Без двадцати минут слишком рано, ― пояснил Тим. ― Почти уверен, что формально ещё ночь.

Дик нахмурился в таком искреннем недоумении, что Тим только закатил глаза.

― Почти семь.

Дик сел, устало растирая на лице следы от подушки, и задумчиво склонил голову.

― Когда я был в твоём возрасте, занятия, по-моему, начинались попозже.  
― Я пока не разобрался с автобусами, ― сказал Тим. ― И уроки всюду начинаются в девять, вроде.

Дик, кажется, слегка расстроился.  
― Я тебя подвезу.

Тим только пожал плечами.  
― Мне всё равно надо узнать расписание автобусов, рано или поздно.

Дик пропустил это мимо ушей, затащив Тима на кровать, в послесонное тепло. Уверенно поцеловал его в висок и спросил:  
― Ты как, в порядке? Я хотел поговорить с тобой прошлой ночью, но ты уже спал, когда я вернулся.  
― М-гм, ― сказал Тим, стоически снося объятия. ― Я просто… отключился. Глупо, знаю, ― он обнял его в ответ одной рукой, хотя плечо неудобно упёрлось Дику в грудь, и затих. Дик не возражал, впрочем. Через какое-то время он подал голос: ― Ты знаешь. Спасибо?  
― Конечно, Тимбо, ― только и сказал Дик, сонно и печально улыбаясь.

И Тим уехал на занятия.

В школе было шумно, и его всё время отвлекали. Преподаватель английского спросила, всё ли у него в порядке и будет ли его посещаемость лучше теперь; Тим пообещал, что да, но это вполне могло быть очередной ложью. От теста по биологии его освободили (спасибо, Альфред), поэтому пропущенное занятие после ланча он провёл в библиотеке в одиночестве. Мимолётно подумал, огорчится ли Дик, если он прогуляет последнее занятие, и в итоге всё равно на него пошёл.

Тим вернулся в Блюдхэйвен часам к четырём, на удивление приятно измотанный. Неловко пообщался с соседкой Дика («А, так ты к Дику? Такой славный молодой человек, но такой занятой…») и поднялся наконец в квартиру, со вздохом бросив рюкзак на пороге.

На скамейке его ждала записка, нацарапанная почерком Дика на обороте вчерашнего чека.

«Привет Тимми  
надеюсь день прошёл хорошо  
вернусь домой после семи  
развлекись ~~безответственно~~ пока меня нет!»

Рядом красовалась загогулина, призванная, видимо, изображать сердечко, и показушно-вычурное «Дикки» в качестве подписи.

Тим решил, что записка всё-таки шуточная. Он вымыл посуду, оставшуюся после завтрака, застелил постель Дика, вытер стойку в ванной (можно было только гадать, как Дик вымазывал её пастой от одного края до другого) и засел за подготовку к перенесённому тесту.

Он сделал перерыв, чтобы успеть принять душ, посмотрел одну серию какого-то ситкома в записи, и вернулся к клеточным структурам, эволюции и попыткам расшифровывать собственный кривой почерк полугодичной давности.

Телефон зажужжал в четверть седьмого. Дик, конечно.

_Привет, Тимми. Ты сообразил что-нибудь на ужин?_

Тим сорвался с ковра, пытаясь одновременно напечатать ответ и найти кроссовки:

_Чёрт, я забыл, я уже обуваюсь._

Почти у лифта, когда он уже собрался бежать до самого магазина и обратно, Дик ответил:

_Омг нет я хотел узнать заказать нам что-то или нет СТОЙ ГДЕ СТОИШЬ_

и почти сразу:

_Тайское, пицца или китайское?_

***

Дик расспросил его о школе, конечно. О занятиях в целом и об остальном, на что Тим ответил, наверное, слишком многословно.

(Наверное, именно из-за этого никто, кроме Альфреда, его и не спрашивал никогда.)

Но Дик вроде не имел ничего против, хотя с ним иногда сложно было понять. В любом случае, он был отличным слушателем, смеялся и вставлял едкие комментарии где надо и с энтузиазмом размахивал палочками для еды. Пару раз Тим даже заметил, как Дик с нежностью улыбается, когда считал, что Тим не видит ― неясно только, с чего.

Он тоже рассказал Тиму о своём дне, о стычке с агрессивным сержантом, пересказал пару шуток из вытрезвителя, тех, что попристойнее. О тупоголовом нарушителе дорожного движения, с которым ему пришлось иметь дело («Идите в жопу, сэр, на тротуаре никого не было, когда я туда въехал!») и об ужасно неприличном предложении по униформе, которое бросили в новый ящик для жалоб и предложений.

Дик достал на десерт мороженное, которое они уничтожили у телевизора. Дик сначала театрально проговаривал текст каждого рекламного одними губами, потом, когда они поймали последние пятнадцать минут какой-то серии «Золотых девочек», Дик переключился на боевик в самом разгаре.

Смотреть телевизор с Диком, как показала практика, было особым навыком.

Только когда им надоело острить над фильмом _(серьёзно, взрывы такими не бывают, тот удар ногой не оглушил был никого, и уж точно не чемпиона боевых искусств, и кто вообще в такой одежде выходил драться),_ Дик сделал тише.

― Тимбо? Ты не против, если мы сейчас поговорим?  
― Я, ― сказал Тим и вздрогнул, чуть не выронив керамическую тарелку, когда ложка в ней загремела о стенки.

Дик что, собирался его выпнуть?

― Эй, расслабься, ― сказал Дик, стараясь говорить беззаботно, и Тим так и не смог понять, что скрывается за его улыбкой. ― Ничего страшного, серьёзно. Я просто хотел… уточнить кое-что.

Тим чуть расслабился, оставаясь настороже. Дик сжал его колено.

― Слушай, я знаю, что я свинья, и я с этим уже смирился. И если тебе просто нравится держать порядок, то я совсем не против, но если…  
― Я не рылся в личном, ― вырвалось у Тима.  
― Господи, Тим, ты что, ― Дик покачал головой, так и не убрав с его колена руку ― наоборот, сжал крепче. ― Я не ― я даже не думал о таком. И нет ничего, что я бы тебе не доверил, имей в виду. Просто… ― он помедлил. ― Я начал опасаться, что ты делаешь это всё в качестве… оплаты за проживание, ― он очень тщательно подбирал слова, не сводя взгляд с Тима. Когда Тим слегка нахмурился, он продолжил: ― Ты знай, главное, что я очень рад принять тебя у себя. Ты мой чудесный младший братишка, как я могу не радоваться тебе? Вот. Так что живи у меня, сколько захочешь, даже если ты начнёшь разбрасывать все мои вещи, тратить все мои деньги и глупо шутить про копов. Тебе не нужно зарабатывать на своё право остаться. Ты же это понимаешь, да?

Тим неуверенно кивнул, и Дик прижался губами к его виску, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Вот и славно». Он уставился обратно в телевизор.

― В общем, ― рассеяно сказал Дик. ― Если тебя сильно напрягает бардак, я могу исправиться. Потому что я заметил, как тебя передёрнуло при виде посуды в мойке только что. Так что могу не затягивать с мытьём, ― он неровно улыбнулся Тиму, разве что самую малость коварно.

И только рассмеялся, когда Тим двинул ему локтем.

***

После этого у них выработался определённый порядок.

Тим уходил в школу по будням (и не пропустил больше ни дня с тех пор, как вернулся, между прочим), пока Дик отрабатывал свои смены по плавучему графику, иногда ночью, иногда днём, иногда и в выходные. Они отдыхали вдвоём, когда получалось пересечься, Дик «помогал» Тиму с домашними заданиями, как умел («Дик, мне нужно объяснить операцию в Заливе Свиней, я не могу просто обозвать её самой большой государственной лажей со времён сухого закона!»), а по выходным Тим помогал Дику с бумагами, которые тот просрочил.

Это была хорошая система.

Они заказывали еду на дом пару раз в неделю, по очереди готовили и мыли посуду, и Дик наконец-то научился не использовать всю горячую воду, когда шёл в душ первым.

Робин выходил в патруль с Найтвингом всего несколько раз. После первого выхода оба слегка нервничали, но понемногу становилось проще. В основном Дик, правда, уходил один, пока Тим спал ― или притворялся, что спит, прислушиваясь, как открывается окно, как Дик хищно двигается в темноте, как шумит душ.

Найтвингу никогда не был нужен напарник.

***

Дик задержался в четверг вечером.

Он обещал взять Тима с собой сегодня, поэтому Тим сидел на диване уже наполовину одетый, держа в одной руке лосины Робина. Остальные детали костюма кучей лежали рядом, маска и перчатки валялись на кофейном столике. Ткань дивана мерзко колола голые ноги.

Тим… никак не мог сосредоточиться. Головная боль начала зудеть где-то в затылке ещё в полдень, но за день постепенно становилась всё хуже и хуже. Он был уверен, впрочем, что холодный ночной воздух и выброс адреналина исправят дело.

Нужно было только одеться.

Он всё собирался пошевелиться наконец, встать, удержать равновесие, одеться, когда Дик открыл дверь.

― Привет, Тимми, ― но его голос звучал будто издалека. Дик подался прямиком на кухню и залез в холодильник. ― Как день прошёл?  
― Я через минутку готов буду, ― сказал Тим и закрыл глаза. После лосин всё остальное надеть будет куда проще.

Дик заговорил снова (с набитым ртом, видимо, доедал остатки), но Тим не смог разобрать ни слова и отмолчался.

Он вздрогнул, когда Дик нарисовался вдруг рядом с диваном и спросил:  
― Ты чего такой бледный? ― и тут же приложил ладонь к его лбу.  
― Я н'мально, ― сердито сказал Тим. Слова ввинтились в череп, и он попытался отпихнуть руку Дика.

Когда Тим снова открыл глаза, Дик хмурился. Он осторожно взял его за подбородок и приподнял голову, бережно держа лицо в ладонях.

― О чёрт, малый. Ты почему не сказал, что у тебя мигрень? ― и потом: ― Боже, у тебя зрачки разного размера.  
― Ты только дай… одеться, ― сказал Тим, всё ещё сжимая в руках лосины. Дик забрал их, бережно и твёрдо, бросил на диван в кучу костюма.  
― Завтра пойдём, братишка. А сейчас пойдём в спальню, м-м? ― он взял его под руки и помог встать с дивана. ― Совсем плохо? Таблетки поздно пить? ― пробормотал он вполголоса.  
― Я, ― только и сказал Тим.  
― Хорошо, приятель, всё хорошо. Идём.

Тима замутило на первой ступеньке лестницы, и он обмяк.

― Дик…  
― Расслабься, я держу, ― сказал Дик, прижимаясь к его спине. Он вёл Тима, помогал устоять на ногах ― сам Тим терял равновесие и не знал, куда ступить.

(Может, и хорошо, что на сегодня патруль отменился.)

― Я держу, ― повторил Дик. Они почти дошли до верха лестницы. Тим зажмурился.  
― Дик, мне нужно…  
― Меняем маршрут, понял. Потерпи секунду.

Дик едва успел довести его до ванной, где Тим рухнул на колени перед унитазом и расстался с ланчем из школьной кафетерии.

Тим ещё долго пытался выблевать все внутренности, остро осознавая, что на нём ничего, кроме плавок и футболки с логотипом каких-то хлопьев. Колени болели от соприкосновения с холодным кафельным полом.

Свет резал глаза и отдавался болью чуть выше левого виска.

Он отстранённо отметил, как шумит вода в умывальнике, как рука Дика касается его спины и как в ладонь ложится мокрое полотенце.

― Давай, сладкий, вытрись ― тут стакан с водой, ― его руку подвели к кромке стакана на полу, совсем рядом. ― Выпей, если сможешь.

Тим заторможено подчинился, осторожно, почти не сомневаясь, что его сейчас снова стошнит. Желудок всё ещё гадко крутило, когда Дик вернулся, и боль стала совсем невыносимой. Тиму хотелось только свернуться калачиком где-то в темноте и заснуть, и, может, не просыпаться больше никогда.

Дик заставил его поднять руки и помог снять футболку ― похоже, на неё попало немного. Но Дик просто переодел его в свежую футболку, мягкую как пёрышко, со знаком полицейской академии на груди.

Он пригладил волосы Тима и поцеловал в висок, хотя от него наверняка вонял рвотой.

― Ещё тошнить будет?  
― Вроде нет, ― сказал Тим, мелко дрожа.

Дик поверил ему на слово.

― Тогда пора на боковую, пташка, ― и помог ему встать.

Он постоял рядом, пока Тим осторожно укладывался, мысленно благодаря тёмные плотные шторы на окне.

Дик вышел, ступая почти неслышно. Он вернулся с ведром и новым мокрым полотенцем. Первое он поставил рядом с кроватью, чтобы Тим мог в случае чего свеситься и вырвать прямо в него, второе аккуратно сложил и прижал ко лбу Тима.

― Не волнуйся ты так, ― сказал ему Тим. ― Я посплю и всё пройдёт. Иди.

На это Дик только больше разволновался.

― Но Тимми…  
― Мне просто нужна тишина и пара часов сна. Всё хорошо.

Дика пришлось уговаривать ещё некоторое время, но вскоре он ушёл в ванную, и оттуда вышел Найтвинг. Тим закрыл глаза и услышал, как Дик бормочет:

― Мой бедный Тимми. Нельзя тебе себя так загонять дальше ― тебе нужно будет с ним поговорить когда-нибудь.

Тим не мог даже подумать об этом сейчас, но всё же.

Дик вложил телефон в безвольно лежащую на кровати руку.

― Номер перенаправляется на мой коммуникатор ― позвони, если буду нужен. Я вернусь как только смогу, хорошо? Обещаю.  
― Береги себя, ― промямлил Тим. Голова болела даже там, где соприкасалась с подушкой, будто даже этого давления было слишком много ― но Найтвинг уже закутал его в мягкие одеяла, которые пахли Диком, и очень осторожно коснулся губами его лба. Несмотря на боль, Тим понял, что улыбается. Кто ещё мог похвастаться тем, что их укладывает спать сам Найтвинг?

Найтвинг ― Дик ― тихо рассмеялся. Может, последнее Тим сказал вслух.

― Спи крепко, красавец, ― пробормотал Дик и оставил Тима отсыпаться.

***

Тим проснулся намного позже в полной темноте. Мигрень поутихла, стала почти незаметной болью в самой глубине черепа. Дика в комнате не было.

Не зная точно, который час, Тим выскользнул из кровати и вышел почистить зубы, потому что во рту был привкус всего, о чём сейчас думать не хотелось. Он прошлёпал обратно в спальню и только сейчас заметил обезболивающее и стакан воды на прикроватном столике. Дик, наверное, выложил перед уходом. Тим пошарил в кровати, отыскивая пижамные штаны, и устало натянул их.

Ярко-зелёные цифры на часах сообщали, что время близилось к трём утра. Дик уже должен был вернуться.

В голове было непривычно пусто, и Тим решил спуститься на кухню, прикидывая, стоило ли начинать волноваться.

На середине лестницы Тим услышал бормотание Дика. По крайней мере, он был цел. Но Тим замер, опасаясь помешать. Он уже собрался уйти обратно, когда услышал своё имя.

― Тим чудесный малый. Чёрт, я просто… ― голос Дика звучал бессильно. Тим догадался, что Дик сейчас прочесал пятернёй волосы. Похоже, он говорил по телефону. А единственным, с кем он бы стал говорить, был… ― Он так тебе предан, Брюс. И любит тебя так сильно. Ты сам-то знаешь, насколько? Я не понимаю, почему ты постоянно с ним так по-свински, ― он помолчал. ― Ты бы видел, что с ним стало, Б.

На долгую минуту повисла тишина. Когда Дик заговорил, он едва сдерживал ярость:  
― Эй, я только за то, чтобы он пожил у меня, пока не выпустится, но ему здесь не место. Он несчастлив, Брюс.

Тим стоял на лестнице, голова всё так же кружилась, но он опасался сделать хоть вдох.

Измотанный и печальный, Дик сказал:  
― Ага, я знаю. Не знаю когда. Просто… ― и его голос окреп, будто он взял себя в руки: ― Ты не имеешь права мне об этом говорить, Брюс, ― и повесил трубку. Наверняка даже не дослушав Брюса до конца.

Послышался вздох и едва слышный скрип стула по полу. Тим решил, что сейчас или никогда, намеренно шаркнул ногой и продолжил спускаться.

Дик сгорбился у стола и выглядел старше своих лет. Его волосы растрепались и торчали во все стороны, он был одет в линялую футболку с логотипом группы, о которой Тим не слышал, и в боксёры. Его мобильник лежал экраном в стол, а сам он держал голову в руках. Но Дик поднял взгляд, как только Тим появился в поле его зрения.

― Тимми? ― и на миг Тиму показалось, что Дик точно знает, что он только что услышал, и как давно стоял там, но Дик только спросил: ― Ты в порядке? Как голова?  
― Хорошо, вроде, ― почти честно сказал Тим. Прикидываться сонным даже было не нужно ― его и так шатало. ― Теперь просто болит. Я волновался, что ты ещё не вернулся.  
― Прости, Тимми, ― Дик невесело улыбнулся и накрыл телефон рукой. ― Я сходил в гостевой душ, когда вернулся. Не хотел будить тебя. Ты голодный?

Тим помотал головой. Дик встал и подошёл к нему.

― В кровать, тогда? ― Тим кивнул, позволив Дику вести.  
― Как прошёл патруль? ― устало спросил он, и Дик только улыбнулся:  
― Одиноко.

Он выпил таблетку болеутоляющего в спальне и свалился в кровать. Дик у него за спиной укладывался осторожно, будто опасался потревожить матрац, помня о почти-уже-не-мигрени Тима.

Но сам Тим не заснул даже после того, как Дик слегка захрапел, почти привычно уже прильнув к нему во сне.

Тим знал: завтра. Завтра ему придётся поговорить с Брюсом.


	14. XIV

― Ты точно хочешь в школу? У тебя вчера мигрень была. В твоём возрасте я пытался сачковать от любого чиха. Не то чтобы мне позволяли, конечно, с Альфредом-то…  
― Я уже достаточно пропустил, ― сказал Тим, возясь со школьным галстуком. ― Я в норме.

Дик только вздохнул и пригладил его торчащий вихор.

― Можешь не стараться. Всё равно не уложишь.  
― Ну, я думаю, что ты и так красавчик, ― сказал Дик, и его улыбка выглядела вполне искренней. И глаза у него весело блестели, как бывало иногда, когда он смотрел на Тима. Тим в основном смущался из-за этого, потому, как обычно, он сделал вид, что не замечает. ― Я через пару минут готов буду, хорошо?  
― Тебе не обязательно везти меня опять, ― сказал Тим. ― Я всегда могу сесть на автобус…  
― Слушай. Во-первых, моя машина не так плоха, и не кривись ты так. Во-вторых, я тебя отвезу, как бы ты не отнекивался, так зачем спорить?

Повисла пауза.

― Никогда не мог понять, ты лучший старший брат на свете или худший, ― сказал наконец Тим.  
― Но, Тимбо, ― Дик ухмыльнулся. ― Ты разве не знаешь, что знак хорошего старшего брата ― это то, что он ужасный старший брат?

Тим нахмурился. Дик рассмеялся, растрепав его _только что тщательно уложенные_ волосы. Он сел на край кровати, чтобы обуться.

― Я поговорю с Брюсом вечером, ― сказал после недолгого молчания Тим, стараясь говорить буднично. У него почти получилось.  
― Тебе не обязательно идти к нему сегодня, Тим, ― на автомате сказал Дик. Он заметно забеспокоился, сразу насторожился.

Тим пожал плечами.

― Смысла нет откладывать. И потом, я больше не могу обходиться двумя сменами одежды и тем, что таскаю у тебя. Мне всё равно нужны мои вещи.  
― Как хочешь, Тимми, ― сказал ему Дик, глядя печально и заботливо. ― Я тебя отвезу, ладно? Заберу после школы и поедем вместе. Буду моральной поддержкой. И я точно смогу завалить его в драке, если мы с тобой объединимся.  
― Ты не обязан…  
― Я всё равно рано заканчиваю сегодня, ― сказал Дик. ― Я приеду.

На этом тему они закрыли, по крайней мере, пока Дик не довёз Тима до школы.

Он смачно чмокнул Тима в щёку разве что процентов на тридцать пять издевательски. Он спросил, не забыл ли Тим ланч. Тим напомнил ему, что у них дома нет еды, но у него достаточно денег на кафетерий, и, уезжая, Дик выглядел ужасно несчастным.

***

Тима вызвали сразу после ланча, отчего желудок свело ещё гаже. Вдобавок он оставил телефон, кажется, в машине Дика, а значит, не мог даже позвонить домой и узнать, что к чему. Он сел на исцарапанный стул с пластиковыми ножками в приёмной, пока секретарь ― сегодня работала злая, с помадой, выходящей за контур губ ― говорила по телефону. Потом она положила трубку и глянула на него.

― Тимоти Дрейк?

Он встал.

― Да?

Она сверилась с запиской. Сморщила нос.  
― Вам, мгм, ваш _Дик_ звонил.  
― Мой брат, ― неловко объяснил Тим. ― Он не представляется как «Ричард».  
― Ясно. Ваш Дик звонил и сказал… ― она ещё раз сверилась с запиской. ― он сказал, что задерживается на работе и не сможет отвести вас на встречу. Но вы можете перенести.  
― Спасибо, ― сказал Тим. ― Это всё?  
― Можете вернуться на занятия, ― она отмахнулась от него.

И Тим ушёл.

***

Занятия закончились, и Тим решился.

Он знал, что вернётся в особняк сегодня. Ноги словно тяжелели с каждым шагом от школьных ворот, но он собирался вернуться. К худшему ли или к лучшему. (С другой стороны, после этого ему больше не нужно будет каждый день стирать рубашку в умывальнике, а это могло сойти за приятный плюс.)

А если совсем честно, он надеялся, что Брюс ещё будет на работе. Так Тим мог бы пробраться украдкой к Альфреду и ускользнуть до того, как Брюс вернётся. От этой мысли он даже прибавил шагу. Тим не собирался его избегать, конечно, но если он нагрянет, когда Брюса не будет дома, это окажется просто неудачным совпадением. Всего лишь.

Он набрал пароль у ворот и ступил на подъездную дорогу. Особняк высился вдали, сумрачный и одинокий, как обычно. Тёмный и жутковатый.

Тим заслонил глаза от закатного солнца и двинулся дальше.

Его никто не встретил у входа, пока он возился с ключом. И пока он вытирал ноги о половик. И даже когда он закрыл за собой дверь с отчётливым хлопком. Но в этой части дома редко кто бывал.

Так что он направился к лестнице (чуть быстрее, чем сам готов был признать) и подскочил чуть ли не до потолка, когда его окликнули:  
― Мастер Ричард?

Он развернулся так резко, что тяжёлый рюкзак чуть его не перевесил.

― Альфред? ― спросил он, и одновременно с ним Альфред спросил: ― Тимоти?

Они обнялись. Объятия получились неловкими и несколько скованными со стороны Тима, по крайней мере поначалу. Но через пару мгновений он расслабился и стиснул Альфреда крепче.

― Ты ждал Дика? ― спросил он, когда наконец отстранился.  
― Не совсем, ― помедлив, сказал Альфред. ― Скорее…  
― Не ждал меня?  
― Вроде того, ― сказал Альфред, тепло улыбаясь. ― Но вы знаете, что говорят о самонадеянных предположениях.

Тим подумал, что надо, наверное, отшутиться, как отшутился бы Дик, сгладить неловкость как-нибудь.

― Я скучал, ― вполголоса пробормотал он вместо этого.  
― Стряпня мастера Ричарда в самом деле оставляет желать лучшего, ― согласился Альфред.  
― Не только поэтому, ― сказал Тим, подавив смешок. А потом спросил, потому что больше не мог тянуть: ― Он дома, Альфред?  
― До сих пор в офисе, ― сказал Альфред и нахмурился. ― Не знаю, когда он вернётся, мастер Тим. Хотите подождать его или?..  
― Мне нужны кое-какие вещи, ― слишком поспешно сказал Тим. ― Я не… я его не избегаю. Я просто подумал, если он тут, то может…

Альфред только кивнул, потому что мог проследить любую мысль, высказанную или оборванную.

― Но мне нужно оставить Дику сообщение. Он ― то есть мы, мы собирались встретиться после того, как он закончит с работой, но он задерживается до ночи, а я оставил телефон в машине в Блюдхэйвене, так что надо, наверное, позвонить. Если я успею домой раньше него, я просто удалю сообщение сам, ― и потом улыбнулся краешком рта: ― Он держит коды на записках-стикерах. Хотя я всё равно знал их задолго до этого.

Тим знал, что иногда слишком много болтает, особенно когда объясняет, но Альфред только посмотрел на него, будто впервые и невесело. Затем его лицо прояснилось.

― Если хотите пойти наверх, то я сейчас принесу вам перекусить.  
― Не надо…  
― Вы растёте, мой мальчик, ― твёрдо, но по-доброму оборвал его Альфред и подтолкнул к лестнице.

Альфред сдержал слово и принёс поднос, когда Тим заканчивал надиктовывать сообщение Дику. («Привет, это я. Э-э. Тим. Э-э, Дрейк. Если ты придёшь раньше меня, всё хорошо, я заглянул в особняк за вещами. Увидимся вечером, надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Вот. Э-э. До скорого».) Альфред принёс ему сок и сельдерей со сливочным сыром, маленькую тарелку фруктового салата и печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Тим только брови вскинул, когда положил трубку.

― Ничего для меня не пожалел, а?  
― Я тоже скучал, сэр, ― тепло сказал Альфред. ― И, если откровенно, я не очень доверяю мастеру Дику по части здорового питания.  
― Пицца целая группа продуктов, ― рассеянно сказал Тим. Альфред только рассмеялся и оставил его наедине с подносом.

Наверное, нужно было заранее составить список. Тогда он бы не стоял посреди своей спальни, мысленно почёсывая затылок. Что там он одалживал у Дика за прошедшие пару недель? Он взял свежую пижаму, домашние штаны. Было бы здорово забрать свою собственную подушку, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что привезти её в Блюдхэйвен на автобусе ему не светит. Да и к подушкам Дика он уже привык.

Конспекты по истории! Точно. Тим подошёл к столу и принялся копаться, попутно пожалев, что перестал отмечать конспекты по разным предметам кодовыми цветами. Химия, английский с прошлого семестра, ещё химия, биология, куча алгебры, история… Испании. Не то.

В дверь постучали.

― Заходи, Альфред, ― отозвался Тим, не задумываясь.

Но у двери откашлялись.

― М-м, ― сказал Брюс. ― Если я не Альфред, то…  
― Это твой дом, ― сказал Тим, оборачиваясь, и прозвучало это так безнадёжно глупо, по-подростковому ядовито. Он постарался смягчить слова, пожав плечами, и иррационально пожалел, что не успел хотя бы привести в порядок волосы, или поправить галстук. Похоже, он был катастрофически не готов к тому, что ему собирался сказать Брюс. Что бы это ни было.

― Мы можем… поговорить?

Тим задумался, что бы произошло, если бы он сказал «нет». Или: «Не сейчас, Брюс. Но спасибо». Но он не привык отказывать Бэтмену, да и что бы это дало.

Так что он только передёрнул плечами, и Брюс расценил это как приглашение пересечь порог его комнаты. Тим неопределённо махнул в сторону кровати, и Брюс сел.

Между ними воцарилась неловкая тишина. Тим не сдвинулся с места у стола, Брюс просто выжидал. Потом он бросил на Тима взгляд, который точно перенял у Альфреда. Тим вздохнул и пересёк комнату. Он тоже сел, как можно дальше от Брюса, и уставился на безупречно застеленное покрывало.

― Я… ― начал Брюс. Откашлялся. ― Как ― как ты? Как у тебя дела?  
― Нормально, ― ответил Тим.  
― А школа?..  
― Я не пропускаю, ― огрызнулся Тим.  
― Я знаю. Я имел в виду, как дела в школе, ― Брюс расстался с _Брюсиком_ только наполовину, ослабил галстук, закатал рукава и расстегнул верхние пуговицы. Он не разулся и не снял часы, и его громадные руки, сцепленные, лежали на коленях совершенно неподвижно. Его волосы слегка растрепались.

― Нормально всё, ― сказал Тим. ― Хорошо. Мы… ― он провёл рукой по волосам и покосился на Брюса. ― Нам обязательно это делать?

Плечи Брюса опали, и уголки рта поползли вниз.

― Не обязательно, наверное.

Тишина между ними была тяжёлой.

― Как Дик? ― подал наконец голос Брюс и прикрыл глаза. Он не собирался задавать этот вопрос. Значит, нервничал. Нехарактерно для него.  
― Он в порядке, ― только и сказал на это Тим. ― С ним неплохо уживаться. Он. Да. В порядке. Работает как ненормальный, как обычно. Но. Улыбается всё равно. Шутит и всё такое.

Брюс бросил на Тима благодарный взгляд, и в нём было что-то печальное, и что-то ещё, но не в глазах, чему Тим ещё не готов был дать имя. Миг растянулся надолго.

А потом Брюс кашлянул и посмотрел наконец Тиму в глаза.

― Прости меня, Тим. За то, что обманул тебя, и что ты узнал об этом так.

Тим ничего не сказал, только едва кивнул. Под пристальным взглядом синих глаз было неуютно.

― Это было… просчётом, ― продолжил Брюс и сам едва заметно поморщился, видимо, поняв, насколько же это беспомощно звучит. Даже для него самого. ― Это было… неправильно с моей стороны, поступать с тобой так, как я поступил. Но я надеюсь, ты дашь мне шанс объясниться перед тем, как… реагировать.

Тим снова кивнул. Ладони взмокли, но он не стал их вытирать.

Брюс отвёл взгляд, уставившись на ровную поверхность покрывала между ними и не рискуя снова смотреть на Тима. Они оба не очень хорошо справлялись с подобным, но Тим знал Брюса достаточно давно, чтобы знать, что ему нужно собраться с мыслями, так что тишина, хоть и была некомфортной… не давила.

Её нарушил низкий голос Брюса. Неуверенный, медленный.

― После смерти отца ты стал вести себя… по-другому. Холоднее, злее.

Тим собрался подать голос, возразить, но Брюс перебил:  
― …и это понятно и естественно. Но, ― он замолчал снова и потёр ладонью глаза. Попробовал снова: ― Ты… _отличаешься_ от остальных. От Дика и Джейсона ― ты. Ты сам пришёл ко мне, твои родители были живы. Ты сделал это не из-за причинённой тебе боли и не ради возмездия. Ты сделал это даже не ради развлечения, ― он умолк, собираясь с мыслями. Поджал губы. ― И ты никогда не верил в меня безоговорочно, как они. Не считал непогрешимым меня или мои моральные принципы. Дик и Джейсон разделяли чёрное и белое, а ты… ты всегда видел все оттенки серого, ― он замолчал, уронив руки на колени. ― Ты мог… последовать за кем угодно.

Тим бы рассмеялся, если бы ком в горле не был таким большим.

― Ты не понимаешь. Ты никогда не понимал. Конечно, я выбрал тебя. Я бы тебя всегда выбрал! Ты. Ты Бэтмен, который не сдаётся, который всем помогает, который заботиться… ― Тим сглотнул. Слова застряли в горле. ― Даже… даже о тех, кто этого не заслуживает.

Он сжал руку на покрывале, будто смял всё несказанное.

Но Брюс, кажется, всё равно услышал.

Тим зажмурился.

― Прости, что не смог стать Робином, ― _сыном_ , ― который был тебе нужен.

Брюс… растерялся. А потом до него медленно дошло.

― Ты так думаешь? Что я больше не хочу, чтобы ты был Робином? Тим ― _Тим_ , это совсем не то…  
― Ты, ― сказал Тим, сжав кулак так, что костяшки побелели. Его замутило. ― Ты сказал. Что не хотел, чтобы я об этом так узнал.  
― О том, что он жив, Тим, ― беспомощно сказал Брюс. И хотел продолжить, но Тим перебил его:  
― Значит, это было очередным испытанием, ― без выражения сказал он. Почти смиренно даже. Он почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Как же он не заметил раньше, что после всего Брюс всё равно оставался мудаком и отказывался доверять ему, выставлял дураком его…  
― Я допустил ошибку той ночью в кабинете, когда ты пришёл ко мне за утешением, ― упрямо продолжил Брюс. ― Я не мог заставить себя рассказать всё начистоту. Не знал, как объяснить мои действия и как не сделать всё ещё хуже. Я… собирался рассказать тебе, Тим. Сразу после патруля той ночью. Но ты сам его увидел, и было поздно.  
― После всего…  
― Я знаю. Поверь мне, я знаю, ― он снова низко склонил голову. ― Я всё никак не научусь не портить наши отношения, ― он искоса глянул на Тима, который молча смотрел перед собой, и горестно добавил: ― Альфред со мной почти не разговаривает с тех пор, как узнал, что я наделал.

На это уголок рта Тима дёрнулся вверх. Не совсем улыбнулся, конечно. Альфред всегда умел ясно дать понять, что чувствует.

― Я знаю, что тебе нужно время, Тим, ― он протянул руку, ― но, пожалуйста, поверь, что мне очень жаль.

Тим резко отпрянул, машинально отодвинулся к подушкам. Подальше от руки Брюса. Он не смог посмотреть ему в глаза, только хрипло попросил:  
― Ты можешь. Не. Пожалуйста.

Брюс отстранился, его лицо опять стало совсем каменным. Но с трудом, он всё же заставил себя сбросить маску ещё раз, и теперь Брюс просто выглядел старым, печальным и усталым. Искренним. Он уронил руку на колени.

― Мы всё равно ― я бы хотел, чтобы мы всё равно остались напарниками. Если ты решишь, что готов оставить это позади.  
― Я… Не сейчас. Сейчас ― нет.  
― Конечно, ― поспешно сказал Брюс. ― Я знаю, что ты вернёшься в Блюдхэйвен, и не рассчитывал, что ты останешься. Я хотел сказать, что буду ждать. Когда ты будешь готов.

Тим медленно кивнул.

― Ты всё равно мой Робин.

Наконец-то. На этих словах у Тима потеплело в груди. Он глянул на Брюса и тут же уставился обратно в пол. Сглотнул.

― Угу, ― и что-то в плечах Брюса расслабилось, будто от облегчения.

А потом Тим поднял с пола рюкзак, собрал свои неуловимые конспекты по истории, разбросанные по столу, взял пижаму и сменную форму, и ещё одну куртку ― куртка Дика висела на нём так, что рукава закрывали кисти почти целиком. Взял всё.

Совсем немного, на самом деле.

― Ничего не забыл? ― спросил Брюс.

Тим остановился.

― Вроде нет.  
― Альфред или я можем отвезти тебя в Блюдхэйвен, ― предложил было Брюс, но Тим только покачал головой.  
― Спасибо, но я успею на автобус. Остановка недалеко.

Ему не пришлось объяснять, что ему нужно побыть одному, обдумать всё. Потому что Брюс, наверное, понимал этот порыв лучше, чем кто угодно. Так что Брюс только кивнул, будто ничего другого не ждал.

А Тим… Тим совсем не знал, как будет лучше, но он быстро шагнул к кровати. Быстрее, чем успел передумать, коснулся руки Брюса и сказал:  
― Увидимся, Б.

Брюс улыбнулся ему, по-настоящему, потому что всё должно было наладиться. Даже если на это понадобится время. Даже если они ещё не были готовы.

― Передавай Дику привет, ― сказал он.  
― Обязательно.

(Тим собирался сказать ему, что Брюс «передавал сердечные пожелания», просто чтобы Дик просиял сначала, а потом рассмеялся и спросил, что же тот сказал на самом деле.)

Он отвернулся и направился к двери. Оставалось только наскоро попрощаться с Альфредом и успеть на автобус до Хэйвена.

Брюс сказал у него за спиной вполголоса:  
― Пусть пройдёт столько, сколько тебе нужно, Тим.  
― Ага, ― сказал он, теребя лямку рюкзака. ― Да.

Он оставил Брюса сидеть на краю своей кровати.

***

Тим вернулся уже затемно. В квартире царила тишина. Ключи и кошелёк Дика валялись на барной стойке, на автоответчике не ждало новых сообщений.

Тим поставил в холодильник привезённое от Альфреда (несколько комически огромных пластмассовых коробок с заготовленными обедами), и разулся у двери. Бросил туго набитый рюкзак возле дивана, ослабил галстук и поднялся в спальню Дика.

Дик его ждал.

Он лежал на кровати полуодетым, завалившись набок. Он успел стянуть рубашку, его майка синела в свете от экрана с играющим на повторе меню фильма. Дик, видимо, убивал время, поджидая Тима, но отключился и теперь спал, негромко похрапывая.

Тим бесшумно разделся, сменив школьную форму на домашние штаны. Выключил плеер и телевизор, погрузив комнату в темноту. Он осторожно забрался в кровать и подтянул свою подушку поближе к середине. От Дика слабо пахло пóтом и выпитым на три четверти пивом на ночном столике.

Тим закрыл глаза. Задержал дыхание и забрался под руку Дика, молясь, чтобы его не потревожить.  
Впрочем, Тим никогда не умел толком просить о том, что было ему нужно.


	15. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События эпилога происходят через неопределенный промежуток времени после событий предыдущей части.

В реанимации было слишком тихо для вечера четверга в Блюдхэйвене.

Время близилось к двум ночи, но приёмные покои больниц, подумал Тим, всегда были похожи на казино. Ни часов, ни окон. Снаружи могло быть любое время дня или ночи, и оно не имело бы никакого значения здесь.

Ровный рассеянный свет люминисцентных ламп резал глаза. От него даже слёзы выступали.

Всё здесь пахло хлоркой и шариками от моли. На некоторых пластиковых стульях лежали четырёхлетней давности журналы. Единственным человеком кроме Тима здесь был старичок, безмятежно дремлющий в углу. Тим не знал, ждал ли он кого-то в самом деле или просто отыскал тёплое безопасное место, чтобы переночевать.

Медсестра у стойки игралась с мобильным телефоном, каждой клеточкой тела излучая равнодушие. Тим заметил, что она уже дважды подкрасила губы жвачно-розовым блеском, методично, тщательно, каждый раз доставая карманное зеркальце.

Тим всё сидел и сидел, как деревянный, на своём стуле. Не елозил. Не двигался.

Тим ждал.

***

Когда автоматические двери разъехались, Тим сначала даже не шевельнулся. А потом уловил намёк на запах ― знакомый древесный лосьон после бритья.

― Тим…

Он даже не заметил, как встал, просто вдруг оказался на другом конце вестибюля, пересёк паркетный пол в мгновение ока. Как магнит притянулся, успел подумать он, и рука Брюса тяжело легла на плечо. Он не улыбнулся.

― Тим, ― сказал он снова, будто распробовал имя на вкус.  
― Они… ― начал Тим, но голос сорвался. Он провёл языком по губам и попробовал ещё раз: ― Они не хотят. Не хотят мне говорить ничего, Брюс.  
― Иди и сядь, Тим, ― тихо сказал Брюс, но в словах не было слабины. Это был приказ. Приказ, смягчённый прикосновением большого пальца к шее, чуть выше воротника футболки. ― Я вернусь через пару минут. Схожу узнать, что уже известно.  
― Хорошо, ― сказал Тим, хотя его не спрашивали, и тяжело зашагал обратно к креслу. Брюс направился к медсестре за стойкой.

Медсестре потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы отправить сообщение на пейджер другой медсестры с верхнего этажа, которую Брюс и принялся допрашивать. Вторая медсестра послала за третьим работником больницы, который тоже спустился отвечать на расспросы.

Тим не знал, в чём дело. Может, в том, что это был Брюс. Может, в том, что взрослому всегда легче получить все ответы. Может, в том, что это Брюс был указан у Дика как номер для экстренной связи.

В любом случае, Тиму ничего так и не сказали. Брюс подошёл через несколько минут. Он был в брюках и рубашке, в накинутом на плечи бежевом пальто. Остроносые ботинки отбивали каблуками каждый шаг.

― Он ещё в операционной, но, судя по всему, справится, ― сказал Брюс, возвращаясь. На мгновение он загородил Тима от слепящего света, помедлил и занял кресло рядом. ― Нам скажут, когда что-то поменяется.

Тим кивнул. Чувствовал себя он совсем больным.

Большая тёплая ладонь легла на его колено, и Брюс наклонился ближе.

― Расскажи, что случилось?  
― Мы, ― медленно начал Тим. ― Мы вышли поздно вечером перекусить. Я не мог заснуть. ― _Патруль._ ― Мы побродили, поискали забегаловку, где ещё открыто, ― _точку сбыва наркотиков, на самом деле,_ ― оказались в каком-то переулке, и на нас напали. ― _Почти правда, только нападали как раз они, не на них._ ― Дик ― Дик отдал им все деньги, но один из них, наверное, запаниковал, и у него был нож, и он ― Дик ― я должен был позвать на помощь, ― на этом Тим умолк. Его потрясение, в отличие от истории, выдуманным не было. Он знал, что Брюс умеет отлично читать между строк. В целом было ясно, что патруль не задался. И что у Тима хватило сообразительности переодеться самому и переодеть Дика, прежде чем вызывать скорую.

Тим прикрыл глаза, когда недавние события ожили в памяти: как он помогал Дику устоять на ногах, скользкими от крови руками пытался стянуть с него костюм и одновременно зажать рану на его боку.

Оба костюма ― окровавленные, изувеченный с концами Найтвинга и разве что чуточку чище Робина ― покоились в сумке под половицами в тайной квартире. Их ещё предстояло забрать завтра или послезавтра. Брюс наверняка поручит это крайне приятное дело Альфреду, а сам тем временем будет заставлять Тима повторять выдуманную историю в деталях, пока Тим не заучит её наизусть.

Тяжёлая рука Брюса слегка сжала его колено, возвращая к действительности.

Тиму казалось, что он торчал в этом приёмном покое целую вечность. Ожидание не в одиночестве оказалось другим, совсем сюрреалистичным. Сидящий рядом Брюс, громадный и тёплый, совсем не пах хлоркой. Тим знал, что если сосредоточиться, хорошо сосредоточиться, то можно будет услышать даже его дыхание.

― Они… они. Они же скажут нам, да? ― сдавленно спросил Тим. ― Если он… ― _Очнётся. Умрёт._ Тим и сам не знал, поэтому умолк и уставился в пол.  
― Если не будет никаких новостей в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, я пойду к медсестре ещё раз, ― он положил руку на предплечье Тима и сжал. Бережно, ободряюще. Но Тим всё равно отпрянул, зашипев от боли сквозь зубы.

Брюс… нахмурился. А потом очень медленно взял Тима за запястье и прощупал всё от локтя, пока Тим не дёрнулся опять.

― Тим…  
― Всё нормально.  
― …это может быть трещина. Ты помнишь удар?   
― Я не слышал хруста, ― сказал Тим, но получилось вяло, механически. Да и спрашивал Брюс не об этом.  
― Поверни руку, ― но даже с помощью Брюса Тим не смог повернуть руку ладонью вверх. Снова вернулась ослепляющая боль, но Дик ведь…

Брюс встал, и шорох его подошв разнёсся по коридору громким эхо. Он подождал, чтобы Тим последовал его примеру, затем осторожно поднял рукав куртки и стал рассматривать кожу, хмурясь дальше.

― Пусть тебя осмотрят. Пойдём.

Тим поплёлся следом, до сих пор ощущая и дурноту, и озноб.

У стойки в приёмной он был только рад свалить переговоры на Брюса. Он услышал «возможная травма», «рентген» и «полноценная медицинская помощь». Брюс заполнил все бумаги прямо там, внёс имя, возраст, характер жалобы, отметил галочками аллергии и прошлые болезни. Тим всё это время просто стоял с ним рядом, прижимая к груди пострадавшую руку. Безучастный. Только порадовался, что Брюс не стал задавать ему вопросов.

Меньше чем через минуту явилась врач в яркой форме для медперсонала, поздоровалась и махнула в сторону кабинета. Имя Брюса Уэйна было влиятельным даже за пределами Готэма.

Ладонь Брюса подтолкнула Тима в спину, направляя по коридору следом за врачом.

― Садитесь, пожалуйста, мистер… ах, мистер Дрейк-Уэйн, ― сказала ему врач. ― Давайте посмотрим, чем можно вам помочь.

Тим сел не сразу; Брюс, задержавшись на пороге, оглянулся.

― Хочешь, чтобы я остался?..  
― Нет, ― ответил Тим так быстро, что запнулся на слове. ― Всё нормально. Жди там, на случай если. Про Дика.

Брюс посмотрел ему в глаза, серьёзный, усталый, печальнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Тима.

― Как только я узнаю хоть что-то, я дам тебе знать, Тим.  
― Хорошо, ― тихо ответил он. ― Спасибо, Б.

Помещение стало казаться таким огромным, когда Брюс перестал загораживать собой половину стены, словно глыба. Как только Брюс вышел, Тим послушно сел на кушетку, машинально отвечая на вопросы («Как вы получили травму?», и «Скажите, когда будет больно» и «Ничего себе шрам, что произошло?»), но мыслями он был совсем не там.

Ему пришлось подняться на второй этаж, чтобы сделать рентген, потом ему предложили обезболивающее (он отказался) и наложили лёгкий гипс. И даже выдали ему холодный компресс для расцветшего на скуле синяка.

Вся возня заняла где-то три четверти часа, и к концу, пока гипс высыхал, Тим уже не мог сидеть спокойно. Хотя, если бы что-то. Что-то изменилось, Брюс бы ему сказал?..

― Хорошо, Тим, ― сказала ему врач через какое-то время. («Ну что вы, доктор, после рентгена можно и на “ты”»). ― Я знаю, что ты сильный, выносливый молодой человек, и тебе хочется показать себя молодцом. Но я всё равно выпишу тебе лёгкое обезболивающее на всякий случай. Одна таблетка каждые четыре часа.

Тим затолкал рецепт в карман, рассеяно кивая, пока врач объясняла ему, как пользоваться перевязью и зачем она нужна, как ухаживать за гипсом и чего лучше не делать, чтобы трещина срослась быстрее. Будто он раньше костей не ломал.

― Спасибо, ― пробормотал Тим, спрыгивая с кушетки.  
― Удачи твоему брату, ― ответила она.

Тим кивнул, чувствуя подкатившую снова тошноту. Под ложечкой неприятно потянуло. От боли в руке его слегка знобило. Он открыл дверь в коридор, сделал два шага и чуть не влетел головой в Брюса.  
― Я как раз шёл забрать тебя, ― сказал Брюс, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
― Как Дик? ― пробормотал Тим по дороге обратно в приёмный покой.  
― Он… отдыхает. Пока без сознания. Мне сказали, что операция прошла хорошо и осложнений не предвидится. Он сейчас в интенсивной терапии, но его переведут, как только наркоз отойдёт.

Сердце Тима пропустило удар.

― То есть Дик… ― без выражения сказал он.  
― Он будет в порядке, ― подтвердил Брюс, бережно сжав его плечо. Уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх, но выглядел он всё равно постаревшим и измотанным.  
― А мы можем… ― попробовал Тим, но голова закружилась от облегчения. Он сглотнул. ― Нам разрешат к нему зайти?  
― Сейчас узнаю, ― он остановился, ещё осторожнее взял загипсованную руку Тима в свои и наклонился, чтобы осмотреть. И вполголоса уточнил: ― С тобой всё хорошо?  
― Всё нормально, Брюс. Это всего лишь трещина.

Брюс всмотрелся в его лицо, хотя его собственное ничего не выражало. Удовлетворившись, судя по всему, увиденным, он отпустил руку Тима и сказал: «Хорошо». После этого они продолжили путь в приёмную.

Тим, спотыкаясь от волнения в чужих, слишком больших, кроссовках, шёл за Брюсом следом.

_(Он будет в порядке.)_

Тим споткнулся снова, когда заметил, что Брюс остановился и ждёт, пока Тим его догонит.

― А что… ― начал было Тим, но слова застряли в горле. Потому что Брюс положил свою огромную руку на его плечо и бережно сжал. Он излучал тепло, а Тим ― Тим так замёрз. Брюс глянул ему в глаза, будто оценивал реакцию. А потом зашагал дальше, придерживая Тима поближе к себе. Близко. Тим не знал, померещилось ли ему тепло, распространившееся от плеча, сбежавшее вниз по спине и согревшее руку. Которое держалось до самой стойки в приёмной.

Возле стойки они подождали, пока медсестра звонила в интенсивную терапию. «Ага, Уэйн», сказала она, и потом: «Пострадавший в ограблении», потом, обращаясь к Брюсу: «Как зовут? Ага, Ричард Грейсон». Она прижала трубку к шее.

― Вы же понимаете, что он ещё не приходил в себя? ― с сомнением спросила она. ― И приёмные часы давно прошли.  
― Мы только хотим увидеть его, ― просто сказал Брюс.

На переговоры ушла ещё пара минут, но в итоге медсестра из приёмной махнула рукой вверх.

― Четвёртый этаж. Тиш отведёт вас к нему.  
― Спасибо вам, ― сказал Брюс, и Тим эхом повторил за ним.

В лифте они молчали, молчали до самого четвёртого этажа. Только кроссовки Тима шаркали по полу и отстукивали ботинки Брюса.

Тим ожидал ещё одной задержки у поста дежурной медсестры, и сильно удивился, когда им просто указали нужную палату.

В первый момент Тиму показалось, что они ошиблись дверью.

Кожа Дика выглядела бледно-серой, жирные волосы неаккуратно разметались по подушке. Лёгкое одеяло укрывало его по пояс, а сам он был одет в неброскую больничную ночнушку. Он лежал неподвижно, но его грудь поднималась и опускалась ровно. Монитор в углу отсчитывал удары сердца размеренными короткими сигналами. К тыльной стороне его руки и к внутренней ― локтя тянулись капельницы с морфином и кровью. Лицо закрывала кислородная маска.

 _Ему хотя бы не больно,_ подумал Тим. Рассеянно отметил, что медсестра что-то говорит Брюсу, но так и не расслышал, что именно.

Затем медсестра вышла и оставила их наедине с Диком.

Тиму понадобилась пара секунд на то, чтобы почувствовать, как рука Брюса, всё ещё на его плече, подталкивает его к кровати. Только тогда до Тима дошло, что он так и не сдвинулся с места, так и стоял на пороге. Тёплая громада Брюса стояла у него за спиной. Брюс ждал.

Тим взял себя в руки и, шаркнув кроссовками, сделал пару шагов вперёд. Ровно столько, чтобы можно было притронуться к Дику. Его рука неуверенно остановилась на полпути. В конце концов он, едва касаясь, притронулся к предплечью Дика, провёл вниз, сжал его ладонь. Взял за руку, сплетая пальцы, хотя его собственные дрожали.

Повисла долгая тишина.

Брюс подошёл к кровати с другой стороны. Тим не мог разглядеть выражения его лица, поэтому просто сосредоточился на тёплой руке Дика и том, как слабо вздрагивали его веки. Его губы едва заметно шевелились под кислородной маской. На щеке осталось пятнышко засохшей крови.

― Мы, ― сказал Тим. Сглотнул. Провёл языком по губам и попробовал ещё раз хриплым шёпотом: ― Мы к тебе завтра приедем, хорошо? Первым же делом. Ты. Ты отдыхай, ― ничего не изменилось, конечно, но Дик дышал размеренно, и это было лучшим, на что Тим мог надеяться.

Он простоял так пару минут и только потом понял, что Брюс так и не подал голоса. Он неловко расцепил пальцы, выпуская руку Дика, шагнул назад и чуть не распростёрся на полу, потому что шнурок кроссовка застрял между плитками.

― Я недолго, Тим, ― сказал Брюс, и Тим кивнул, не поднимая взгляда. Брюс никогда не выставлял семейные моменты напоказ. Тим глянул на расслабленное лицо Дика в последний раз и вышел ждать в коридор.

Тим так устал.

Он встал у самой открытой двери. Со своего места Тим видел, как Брюс склонился над кроватью и что-то пробормотал. Его глаза оставались в тени, когда он осторожно гладил Дика по волосам. Затем Брюс склонился ещё ниже, поцеловал Дика в висок и выпрямился. Тим поспешно отвернулся. Ему показалось отчего-то, что его поймали на горячем.

Вскоре Брюс вышел и положил ладонь на ручку двери.

― Ты готов идти, Тим? ― тихо спросил он.

Тим кивнул, хотя и был совсем не готов. Брюс закрыл за собой дверь с тихим щелчком.

― Мы же… ― Тим оборвал вопрос, потому что Брюс уже кивал.  
― Сразу же. Как только нам разрешат, мы будем тут.  
― Хорошо, ― согласился Тим. Странно было оставлять Дика здесь. Совсем одного. Он плёлся за Брюсом, пока тот узнавал часы посещений ещё раз и благодарил медсестру, которая встретила их на этаже, за уделённое время.

У лифта Брюс заметно удивлённо осмотрелся, не обнаружив Тима рядом, но не сказал ничего ― только подождал, пока Тим догонит его, придерживая двери.

― Ты выглядишь совсем разбитым, ― тихо сказал Брюс, когда двери закрылись.

Тим только согласно замычал. Он так вымотался, что опасался упасть где-нибудь. Он всё ещё нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, конечности налились свинцом, а глаза закрывались. Похоже, его тело закончило производить адреналин на сегодня.

― Машина внизу, ― сказал ему Брюс, и Тим кивнул.

Двери лифта разъехались. В этот раз Брюс держался поближе к Тиму. Непривычно, но Тим и не думал жаловаться.

Брюс вышел первым, пересёк тротуар и вышел на парковку. Там их ждала одна из игрушек _Брюсика_ , безумно дорогая спортивная машина, тёмно-вишнёвая, с мощным двигателем и мизерным пространством для ног. Тим рассеяно подумал, где был Брюс этой ночью, когда его настиг звонок о том, что его сына чуть не зарезали. Играл он роль Бэтмена или Брюса Уэйна?

Тим обмяк на пассажирском сидении. Брюс обошёл машину, и её ощутимо качнуло под его весом. Дверь захлопнулась, Брюс повозился, и в салоне зажёгся яркий свет, который пробился даже сквозь закрытые веки. Тим не стал открывать глаза.

― Тебе очень больно? ― спросил Брюс в наступившей тишине.

_Ох._

― Ох. Рука, ― пробормотал Тим. ― Нет, всё нормально. Она мне обезболивающее выписала, если будет нужно, ― он неопределённо похлопал где-то около кармана здоровой рукой.

Брюс хмыкнул. Тим решил, что, скорее всего, одобрительно.

Минуту спустя до Тима дошло, что Брюс перегнулся через коробку передач и ищет что-то в бардачке. Тиму понадобилась ещё минута, чтобы заставить себя проснуться хоть немного и предложить:

― Тебе помочь?..  
― Я уже нашёл, Тим, ― тихо сказал Брюс, со щелчком закрывая бардачок, и сел на своё место. Что-то зашуршало, и Тим наконец открыл глаза, сев ровнее. Шуршала упаковка одноразовых салфеток со спиртом, обычная, с дыркой в верхней части.  
― Подожди, ― сказал Брюс и ― медленно ровно настолько, чтобы Тим успел отодвинуться ― прижал салфетку к его щеке. Салфетка была холодной, мокрой и пахла больницей тоже.  
― У тебя тут, ― сказал Брюс и не сказал «кровь».  
― Я попробовал отмыться в туалете, ― беспомощно сказал Тим. Виновато. Изо всех сил стараясь не отстраниться. ― Но… ― и потом: ― Да я сам могу…  
― Знаю, ― сказал Брюс. ― Ничего, ― его пальцы прижались к щеке, заставляя поворачивать и склонять голову, пока Брюс счищал с кожи Тима засохшую кровь Дика.

Тим прикрыл глаза снова. Он не знал, чувствует он себя нашкодившим ребёнком или скорее окружённым заботой. Может, и тем и тем.

― Синяк большой, ― отметил Брюс через какое-то время, и Тим снова замычал. Снова склонил голову, подчиняясь бессловесному указанию.

А потом Брюс неуверенно начал:

― Я. Могу тебя отвезти к Дику в квартиру. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты оставался один после всего этого. Так что, если ты не против…

Тим открыл глаза. Брюс серьёзно и сосредоточенно хмурился, вытирая ухо Тима. Щекотно.

― Всё в порядке, Брюс, ― сказал он. ― Мы можем вернуться в особняк.

Брюс кивнул. Почти благодарно. Тим потянулся здоровой рукой и остановил руку Брюса.

― Спасибо. Я остальное сам. Потом.

Брюс хмыкнул снова, затем спрятал испачканную кровью салфетку в пакет с застёжкой. Вытер руки второй салфеткой и отправил её туда же, закрыл пакет. Тим и представить не мог, как на поведение _Брюсика_ вообще хоть кто-то покупался.

С рокотом завёлся мотор. Брюс выключил свет в салоне, выкрутил обогрев на пару градусов выше и щёлкнул радио, сбавляя громкость до тихого бормотания.

Тим откинулся на спинку сидения, и глаза закрылись сами. Он чувствовал, как колёса касаются асфальта, и постарался сосредоточиться на ощущении тёплой руки Дика в пальцах, чтобы не обращать внимания на высохшую кровь в волосах и на одежде.

― Держи руку выше, Тим, ― сказал ему Брюс, и Тим взялся за локоть здоровой рукой, прижимая гипс к груди.  
― Может, Альфреду позвонишь? ― невнятно сказал Тим через пару минут. ― Он уже знает?  
― Я ему позвоню сейчас, ― сказал Брюс. ― Предупрежу, что мы скоро будем.  
― Хорошо, ― сказал Тим, и рука Брюса, тяжёлая, тёплая, осторожная, легка на его колено.  
― Я тебя разбужу, когда мы приедем домой, Тим.

 _Домой._ Хм.

Пальцы Брюса сжались.

― Да, Тим. Домой.


End file.
